Never Let You Go Again
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: My take on season eight. Mostly LL, what could have been.
1. In a Different Light

**Author's Note: So I've been planning this for a while. I'm ending some stories soon, and I really wanted to get my season eight 'what might have been' fic started sooner, but here it is. I know there are already ones out there...but I hope that mine is a little different. Mostly focusing on LL, such as their scenes in the "episodes"...but will involve some Rory-ness. Anyway, enjoy. And please leave me a review-it's very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls. But if I did, it wouldn't have ended so soon...**

* * *

**Chapter One: In A Different Light**

The door to Luke's opened, a sincerely happy Lorelai walking through. Walking up the counter,. she waved to Miss Patty before sitting on a stool. "Luke...could I have some-"

"Already on it."Luke replied, turning quickly to pour her a cup. As he reached for one of the to-go cups, as was the norm for Lorelai these days, he heard her.

"Actually...could I have it for here?"Lorelai asked, afraid of the implications. They had talked here and there, and had aploigized for everything, but she had yet to stay in the diner for too long.

"Sure. It's no problem."Luke said, glancing over his shoulder. He placed the cup in front of her, shrugging. "So have you heard from Rory?"

Lorelai nodded, taking a sip. "She called about twenty minutes ago. She's loving Iowa. Really in the middle of all the reporters, and the asking of questions and such...Rory's all grown up."

"She's been grown up for a while."Luke replied, knowing what she meant.

"I know, Luke. But I just...we were supposed to spend the whole summer together. Me and her..rollercoasters and shopping and massive amounts of junkfood..fighting over which music to play. And now we're in different time zones, and she's there...I'm here, and-"

"Would you rather be there?"Luke asked, wiping down the counter.

"No, I um..."Lorelai replied, flashing a smile. "I like it here. It's good. Stars Hollow is good. Luke's is...definately good. It's good to be back here."

"Well, it's good to have you back."Luke said, watching the look in her eyes. "You know, at the diner. It's been so quiet in here without you...constantly begging me for liquid death."

"Back to liquid death, huh?"Lorelai asked, her eyes shining above the coffee cup. They hadn't talked about the kiss, much less the necklace he had given her, and she wasn't sure of how to approach it. Certaintly not in the middle of the lunch rush.

"Yeah, well..."Luke said, staring down at the counter, focusing on a ketchup stain someone had left. He hadn't gotten any sleep since Lorelai and Rory left that morning, and it showed as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Luke..."Lorelai said, reaching out to stop his wiping down the counter. Her hand covered his, and she offered a smile. "Why don't you let Cesar handle it for a while? I'm sure him and Zach can man the diner while you sleep for a few hours."

Luke should his head, appreciating the offer. "I'll be fine. The lunch rush should be over in a bit. I'm surprisd you came in, actually.."

Lorelai frowned, not understanding what he meant. "Why? I mean, I figured it was okay to...to come in, you know. But I've been working you so much..I mean, you sewed all the tarps up for the party last night. And you opened early this morning..."She waved her hands in the air. "I don't know how to thank you."

He looked at her, shifting his feet. "Trust me, it's fine. I wanted to."

"You wanted to what?"Lorelai asked, hoping to get more out of him. Her hand reached up, toying with the necklace he had given her.

"Help. Like I said, I...like to see you happy."Luke said, a hint of a smile showing again.

Kirk cleared his throat from one of the corner tables. "Luke, I hate to interrupt the reunion that we have all been waiting for, but I need a mop of some sort..."He said, sounding worried.

"A mop?"Luke asked, sounding mad. "Why would you need a mop?"

"Well, you see...I had to move my glass of soda so I would have room on the table for my notebook. And when I did, the cup fell, consequently-"

"I get it, Kirk. I'll be right there..."Luke said, sighing. He looked back at Lorelai, who was smiling at him. For a moment, it felt like he was dreaming. She was there, in his diner. They weren't arguing, or avoiding each other, They weren't making stupid conversation about the weather. They were talking. It felt good. "Could we...I mean, you probably have to go.."

"Continue this later?"Lorelai offered, shrugging. "You bet. But listen, think about what I said...you should get some sleep."With that, Lorelai grabbed her purse, and left the diner, feeling somewhat more giddy than before.

* * *

Sookie was mixing a batter when Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly's kitchen. "Lorelai...what are you doing? I thought you had to take Rory to the airport today..."

"I did. I took her, but I couldn't just stay away from this place the whole day. It'll be one of the only things keeping me from going crazy while she's gone."Lorelai said, standing opposite of Sookie.

"I see. Care to elaborate?"Sookie asked, not wanting to press the issue too far.

"Elaborate? On what? On the fact that my only child is now hundreds of miles away, in a very competitive industry on the day that we should be heading away like we had planned all along?"Lorelai smiled sadly, shrugging. "I'm fine. Never been better, actually."

Sookie looked up from the batter, not believing her. "You don't sound too sure about that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something...I don't know. One minute I feel perfectly fine, the next I feel like burying myself underneath a massive amount of blankets, completely ignoring the rest of the world."

"Oh, but sweetie...it'll be okay. Rory will come back to visit, right?"Sookie asked.

"Sure. She'll call, too. I'm just sad to see her go, you know? It's like the ending of an era."Lorelai said, drumming her fingers against the counter.

Sookie nodded, shrugging. "Well, Stars Hollow sure had a pretty good send off for her last night."

Lorelai nodded, remembering how surprised she had been when she found out Luke had been responsible. "It was great. I just...I can't believe he went through all the effort."

"Honestly? I can."

"Well, I can...just..."Lorelai sighed, reaching for some coffee.

Sookie cleared her throat, debating as to how to approach the subject. She didn't want to pry, but she could tell by the mere mention of Luke that something very big had change between the two. "What happened when you went to find Luke last night?"

"Nothing..."Lorelai said, staring down into her coffee.

"Nothing?"Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged, knowing there was no getting out of it.

"That's a nice necklace."Sookie said, smiling.

"Yes."Lorelai replied, watching as Sookie squeeled, excitedly clapping her hands. "Look, before you say anything...I don't know. I don't know if anything will happen, or if it has. I just want my life back, you know? The one where I could go into the diner without fear of my every move being watched, afraid that I'll blow like some ticking time bomb. Sook..we...when I went to look for him-"Lorelai said, finding the words unbelieveable as she said them. "Luke and I...kissed."

Sookie's spoon fell to the floor, causing a sound. "Oh, sorry...sorry I'm so...so clumsy. Wait-"She said, after picking it up. "You...you mean you actually kissed?"

Lorelai nodded, bringing her cup to her lips. Within seconds, she was enveloped in a hug. "Wow, uh Sook..."

"Oh, I knew it! I'm so happy for you guys. I mean, after the thing with Christopher, and the way you guys avoided each other I was afraid it wouldn't happen. But now it is..."Sookie said, squeezing her tight.

"Sookie...there is something I need your help with at the front desk. Lorelai is not here, and-"Michel stopped, watching them. "Oh good, you are here. Then perhaps you can help me with a customer who claims we have stolen his shoes..."

"Shoes? As in the one you wear?"Lorelai asked, free from Sookie's grasp.

"Yes, the ones that you wear. He says that he had forgotten them here when he went out, and when he returned they were missing."Michel replied, surveying the scene before him. "Have you heard from Rory? Is she enjoying Iowa?"

"Well, when she called all she had seen was the airport, but I'm guessing so."Lorelai replied. "Anyway, that customer..."

"Lorelai, wait..."Sookie called, wanting to say something before she left. "I'm so happy for you..."

Smiling, Lorelai looked back at her. "Me too, Sook. It's...it'll be different this time. I mean, I don't know. But we talked. Without all of the awkwardness. It was different...I ordered coffee for there, and I sat at the counter. I mean, that part wasn't different, but...Luke opened early so Rory and I could have one last breakfast before she left."

Sookie laughed, shaking her head.

"What?"Lorelai asked.

"It's just...you haven't been this happy in a long time. It's good to have you back."

* * *

Lorelai stared at the front of the diner, standing in the middle of the street. After leaving the Inn, she chose to go home and take a shower, pretending she didn't know the reason why. Luke never specified the time as to when she should come back, so she took it upon herself to come just before closing, when pretty much everyone else would be gone. She hadn't thought about it then, but as she stood watching as Luke cleaned off tables, she thought it might have been a bad thing.

If she had come back at dinnertime, she wouldn't have been the only one there. There would have been orders to fill, and she could easily slip out the door if need be. Instead, as she stared through the glass, Luke was the only one there. No Kirk spilling sodas, no Miss Patty commenting when Luke went into the kitchen. It was just her and him.

Luke turned towards the door and saw her. He waved, wondering why all she was doing was standing there. Truthfully, he was surprised to see her. He wasn't sure what terms they were on, she he took any time he saw her as carefully as he could.

"Sorry..."Lorelai said as he opened the door for her. "I didn't know if you'd still be here..."

"I'm always here."

"No, I mean...you're closing and..."

"Lorelai, it's fine. The coffee maker's still running if you want some..."Luke said, putting up some chairs. "I'll get it in a-"He said, watching as she went behind the counter. "You're not supposed to be back there."

"Hey, I'm helping you out, buddy. You have worked too hard today."Lorelai said defensively.

"Actually...after that soda spill Kirk had, the rest of the day was pretty easy. Although these two crazy boys came in with their mom..hyped up on sugar, but still asking for sweet stuff."Luke said, looking back at her.

Lorelai nodded, walking in front of the counter. She set her stuff down, wincing.

"You okay?"He asked.

"It's these shoes..."Lorelai said, wanting to help him clean up. When his back was turned, she quietly slipped them off. She knew that Luke would have objected, but the newfound ease in their relationship made her think for a minute that it would have been okay. Not wanting to push it, she slipped them back on, helping him with the chairs.

"I don't get why you do that. Buy shoes that you know will end up killing your feet. It's like intentionally injuring yourself..."

"Yes, that's true. But they looked good at the time, and how would I know if they'd hurt my feet?"Lorelai asked defensively.

Luke darted his eyes towards her, shaking his head. "Because they're skinny and your heel is three inches off the ground?"

Lorelai let out a laugh, shrugging. "I like to look good. It's one of those things I never got over from high school. Well, not that I remember or enjoyed much of high school, but..."She stopped, knowing not to approach the subject of what happened to her.

"You can talk about it, you know."Luke said, finishing cleaning up. "I won't get upset."

"No, I shouldn't. I mean, I guess that we should...or I should. I just-"Lorelai sighed, shaking her head. "I've been so stupid. All of the things that I said, and what I did..."

"It doesn't matter."Luke insisted, meeting her halfway through the room. "I was a jerk."

"Luke...we don't have to talk about it. There are so many things we could be talking about right now. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to talk about us, because I have spent the last year trying in vain to not talk about us. As much as it killed me, I did it. I did it for so many reasons, some of which I will never be able to understand, but..."

Luke's hand rested against her cheek. It felt good to touch her again, to feel the connection that they had.

"-And so I thought that it was gone. I thought that any hopes of us ever...ever being like we were again were gone. But what you did, Luke. What you did for Rory, and for me...thank you. Thank you for just...for being you. Setting anything you may have felt about me aside just for the sake of Rory. I know you two were close, I shouldn't have let what happened get between the bond that you two had."Lorelai said, watching as Luke looked at her. It felt real again. It felt good.

"So much happened, Lorelai. But I want you to know that I understand. That I...I forgave you a long time ago."Luke said, sighing.

Lorelai nodded, beginning to cry. "Could we...I mean, the way that you kissed-"

"We...we could..."Luke said, not knowing the right words to say.

"But so much has happened. Luke-"

Without saying another word, Luke pulled Lorelai close, eliminating any distance that was left between them. For that moment, he didn't care who saw, or what else happened. He wanted to hold her, to let her know that-somehow-everything would be okay. "I've missed you."

Lorelai nodded against his chest, reveling in the way her cheek felt against his warm flannel. In a world that was quickly changing faster than she could realize, it felt good to have the one person she had always had at her side again, knowing this time she wouldn't screw things up. "I've missed you, too."


	2. If I Had a Dime

**Author's Note: So here we are at chapter two. There's some more LL conversation, but involving a few other characters, too. I hope that you enjoy. I reply to my reviews, but thank you again to all of you who reviewed, or read even. Thank you! And now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: If I had a Dime...**

Lorelai went home after the talk with Luke, and decided to watch a movie with Paul Anka before falling asleep. She ordered a pizza, and after a conversation with Babette about how the mailman seemed to be letting up on his job lately, as she had recieved something of Lorelai's, she finally settled in the couch, ready for a night of relaxation.

She ended up falling asleep there, Paul Anka sleeping soundly on the floor next to her. Lorelai awoke the next morning to the shrill sounding of her cell phone. "This better be good..."She answered without even looking.

"I can see you're having a good morning..."Rory replied, laughing a little.

Hearing her daughter's voice was enough to wake her up. "Hey, sweets. What's up?"

"Well, I have a conference later with some of the other reporters. I'm at breakfast now, so I figured I'd call you."Rory replied, hearing Paul Anka in the background. "You're not at work?"

"No, I'm-"Lorelai said, laying back on the couch. She rubbed her face, sighing. "I fell asleep on the couch last night. I didn't mean to, but now everything hurts."

"Sounds horrible."Rory surmised. "Take some tylenol, and I'm sure you'll be okay."

"What are you-my mother? You're supposed to hug me and tell me everything will be okay...after complimentary coffee."Lorelai whined.

"Okay...the hug I really do wish I could do, but due to the distance I really doubt that would work And as far as coffee, you'll have to go to Luke for that."She said.

Lorelai pouted into the phone, sighing dramatically. "Fine. Since my only child doesn't love me-"

"I do love you mom, but while I'm sitting here eating...excuse me-"Rory said, dabbing at her mouth. "While I am eating breakfast in Iowa, it's hard to hug my mother in Connecticut over the phone. Apoligies, really. I love how you ignored my Luke comment by the way."

"Yeah, well I went to Luke's after you left. Doesn't that count for something?"Lorelai countered.

"It does indeed. Did you two talk?"Rory asked, pleased with her answer.

"A little. Yes. And before you try and glomp me, we're taking things slow this time. So much has happened to the two of us in this past year, we can't afford not to."Lorelai said, smiling as Paul Anka licked her toes. "I'm happy, kid."

Rory smiled, nodding. "I'm happy for you."

"I just wish you could be happy, too. Are you?"Lorelai asked, sensing the end of their conversation looming in the not so distant future.

"Yeah, I think I am. I've met a few people. Gotten a few contacts. It's very fast paced, but I think I'll do well."She replied.

"Always good to hear. Well babe, I can hear people talking in the background, so I know you probably have to go. I've gotta get in the shower. I'll call you later?"

"Actually-"Rory winced. "I'll call you...don't worry, I will. At lunch, I swear. I just..I don't know how long this conference is going to take. Bye, mom."

Lorelai nodded, smiling sadly. "Bye, Rory. Call me."She flipped her phone shut, looking over at Paul Anka. "You're hungry, aren't you?"She said, petting him. "I'm never gonna get a break..."

* * *

"No, I will not hold! I have been waiting for ten minutes, I will not wait..."Michel said, waving at Lorelai as she walked into the Inn. "I already told you the number. Yes, I understand. That is no excuse...hello? Hello? Oh, this is rediculous. He hung up on me." 

"What a surprise. What are we dealing with now?"Lorelai asked, smiling.

"We had an issue with a shipment of towels. Apparently they do not understand the difference betwen off-white and cream colored. I do not know why I put up with this, really..."Michel mused, writing something down.

"...Because you want a job? You like money?"

Michel gritted his teeth, nodding. "Yes, of course. It was a rhetorical question, Lorelai."

"Um..okay. I'm gonna...go see what Sookie's up to in the kitchen..."Lorelai said, backing away as the phone rang. "He keeps getting scarier and scarier..."She muttered, getting a laugh from Sookie.

"Yes, well..he's been that way all morning. You're here late."Sookie said, in the process of coring out some apples.

Lorelai shrugged, grabbing a cup for coffee. "I fell asleep on the couch. Woke up to a call from Rory."

"Oh, how is she?"Sookie asked, sounding sad.

"Are you okay?"Lorelai asked worried.

Sookie waved at her, wiping at her eyes. "Hormones, you know. I'll be fine. I just think it's sad...she's away from home. You guys had so much to do..."

"Sookie, hun...it's okay. We'll do it some other summer. Here-"She said, calmly taking the knife from Sookie's hand. "Why don't we go sit down...rest a little?"

Nodding as she sat in the chair Lorelai led her to, Sookie took in a deep breath. "I'll be okay. Really. I don't know what's getting into me...I mean, last night, Davey gave me a hug and I just started sobbing. I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible, you're pregnant."Lorelai replied. "It's okay to get emotional when things happen...trust me." After calming Sookie and reassuring her that things would indeed be okay, Lorelai went back into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. As she held the cup to her lips, the thought struck her that she hadn't gone to Luke's that morning. It had become part of her habit, and she hadn't gone that morning because she had been too busy. Making a mental note to apoligize for it the next time she saw him, she went about the rest of her day trying to cope with her newly rediscovered feelings, along with attempting to explain why Michel was acting like he was to several curious customers.

Sighing, Lorelai buried her head in her hands. Safe within her office, she had time to think. Time to remember the fact that Rory was miles away, and her and Luke were on the brink of a possible reunion. Time to think of the way Paul Anka looked at her when she left, the way he tilted his head, staring at her shoes. She was reaching for her phone when a knock came at the door. "Yes?"She said, looking up to see Sookie standing there. "What's-"

"You have someone here to see you. I didn't know if it was okay to let them come here, so I told them to wait..."Sookie said, fidgeting.

"Who is it?"Lorelai asked, curiousity spiked.

"Oh, why don't you just come out?"Sookie asked excitedly. "Come on, you've been trapped in here all day. Have fun...get out, you know-see things..."

When Lorelai walked out, she thought in her mind of who it could possibly be. As her eyes saw who it was, she stopped searching, too surprised to really think much else. "Luke. Hi..."She managed to utter, unsure of what else to say.

"I...brought you lunch. You didn't stop by this morning, so-"Luke stood there, staring at her. At the time that he thought about it, it seemed like a good idea. He'd let Cesar and Zach run the diner while he brought Lorelai lunch. But as he watched the look in Lorelai's eyes he began to wonder if he should have thought twice. "There's-there's coffee here, too. You know, incase you were going through a withdrawl..."

Snapping out of her trance, Lorelai nodded, grabbing the paper bag along with the styrofoam to-go cup. "Thank you...so much. We've been pretty busy today, and what with Sookie...and the whole pregnancy thing...and then there's Michel and his whole towel controversy of the year, and-"

"The towel what?"Luke asked, confused.

"I can hear you two, you know. And I cannot disappear from doing my job, so I suggest that if you plan to continue this conversation you shall go elsewhere. Thank You."Michel said before returning to the front desk to answer the phone.

Luke stood watching Lorelai, who in turn was smiling at him. It took him a minute to fully realize what he had done, and what bringing her lunch could have possibly signified. It was true, that they had both admitted they had missed each other-but aside from that, no possible reunion talk had happened. "Well, I guess I should get back. Can't let Cesar keep control for too long..."He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He waved at her before turning to leave.

"Wait. Luke..."Lorelai said, biting her tongue the second she did. Luke turned around, eyes expectant. "Just...thank you. For the...the food and the coffee. Coffee's always good."

"Junkie."Luke muttered, shaking his head. Some things never got old.

"Ah, but if I had a dime for every time you've said that..."Lorelai trailed off, finding the new ease in their relationship both awkward and inviting.

"What was that?"Luke asked, knowing if he kept up much longer he'd never want to leave. Lorelai was there, at the Inn. And somehow in the past forty-eight hours, he'd had an urge to just...be near her. The smile that was plastered on her face brought a warm glow to his cheeks. He'd been staring. Hearing Michel shreaking at someone on the phone brought Luke out of his trance. "Nevermind. I'll...see you later."

Lorelai nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach as Luke smiled at her before leaving. She then turned towards the desk, a look on panic on her face. "You-"She said, raising the hand that held the coffee in it at Michel. "-have got to stop this whole...thing. The towel thing, I get it. We got the wrong towels...I know it's bad, but really? It's not the end of the world, but it will be the end of ours if you keep scaring customers. Now, if you'll excuse me..."She said, opening the brown bag, the scent of food from Luke's reaching her nose. "I have to eat my lunch. Ooh, a burger."She continued, heading back into her office. "He really does know me too well..."

* * *

"So he really brought your lunch to the Inn?"Rory asked, searching both ways for traffic before finally crossing the street.

"Yeah. It was wierd...we just stood there looking at each other and so I was thinking 'what, I can't just take it. I have to say something.'."Lorelai replied, as she rounded a corner.

"Well, what did you say?"Rory asked, genuinely curious.

"I said thank you. Luke is standing there in the middle of the Dragonfly during what I'm sure is still the diner's rush hour..bringing his ex-ex..whatever we were or are lunch, and all I could think to say was thank you."Lorelai fumed, thinking in the moment of all the other things she could have possibly said.

"It's not bad, mom. Considering what you two have been through it's nice that you said thank you."Rory said, defending her actions. She excused herself for bumping into a woman before heading into a coffee shop. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't call you earlier. The conference ran long so I didn't get the oppurtunity to. I'm getting coffee...what are you doing?"

Lorelai bit her lip, the familiarity of the town square hitting her. "Um..Luke's. But maybe I should just go home..."She said, losing her confidence when she heard Rory mutter something. "What? You think I have a problem. You think I need rehab. I am not Lindsay Lohan. I'm...it's...coffee. Something went wrong with the coffee maker at the Dragonfly, which means I only had three cups today. Three. Do you realize what that means, kid?"

"That you're cutting back?"Rory asked, having known it was a rhetorical question.

Lorelai gasped, pulling the vehicle to a stop. "How could you ever think such a thing. That's like saying a cow can just...stop giving milk. Or the ocean can stop waving...whatever. Of _course_ I am not cutting back..."

"Ahh.."Rory replied, settling herself at a corner table, taking out her laptop. She had planned on working on her article while she was there, so setting her cup aside, she sighed. "Just promise me something, mom."

"What's that?"Lorelai asked suspciously as she opened the door.

"Be careful. I don't know what's going on, and I may be hundreds of miles away, but that doesn't mean you can't call me. I'll have my phone on silent, so just leave me a message."

Tears brimming her lids, Lorelai nodded. "Good to know. Bye, Rory."She said, opening the door of the diner.

"Lorelai..before you sit down, I have to ask you something..."Kirk said, suddenly standing up from his table. He held a notebook and a pen, almost as if he were trying to appear official.

"Yeah, Kirk?"Lorelai asked, amused. She looked over at Luke, bringing back plates from a table. She send him a look of desperation, pouting.

"He's decided he's writing an autobiography. He needs real quotes."Luke said, returning to behind the counter.

Kirk sighed, tapping his pen on his notebook. "You see, it's very crucial to have actual quotes from people who know me personally. Seeing as you have lived in this town for years, I figured it was only right to ask you."

"Lucky me."Lorelai replied, smiling. "What do you need a quote about? Your..jobs? Life? The time you slept on my couch?"

"Actually, not only as a long time resident of Stars Hollow, but also a long time regular-save for the last year of course-at Luke's diner, I was hoping you could give your input about the place that happens to be quite the hangout."

"My diner is not a hangout, Kirk. You just refuse to leave."Luke deadpanned, ringing a customer up. "You don't have to say anything."He said, looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded, her breath hitching in her chest. "Well, Kirk..."She said, trying her best to seem official. "Without the diner, or its...coffee. It's coffee-"Lorelai said, coughing loudly. She watched as Miss Patty smirked in the corner, knowing she had caught her slip. "...I would have gone thirsty. It's the best place in Stars Hollow to come and eat, complete with conversation and just...a good time. Can I eat now?"She asked impatiently.

"Should I exculde that last sentence, Lorelai? It is an official quote, but that doesn't-"

"Let her be, Kirk. You've been up and down every time someone walks through the door..."Luke said impatiently, slightly amused how Lorelai twitched, both wanting to be nice, but hungry as well. "Sorry about that, I've told him to stop."

"It's fine."Lorelai replied, smiling. "Actually I can't stay for long. It's...Chinese night at Al's. I know, I know..why am I here? Just...you brought me lunch, and-"

"About that..."Luke replied, resting his hands on the counter. "I wasn't trying to you know, bribe you or anything. I just figured you probably hadn't eaten, and you didn't stop by for a coffee. I hope it was okay."

"Oh, it was fine. Trust me. But-I know it was a gift and everything..well, I'm assuming it was...anyway, I felt guilty for not paying you..."

"Lorelai, stop."Luke said, causing her to freeze as she began to reach inside her purse. He smiled shyly, shrugging. "You never paid before..."He muttered, shaking his head.

She stared at him, drawing in a sharp breath very slowly. "Okay."

Luke nodded, vaguely aware that everyone in the diner was watching them. "So..."

"I'll stop by. Breakfast. Since you miss me so much."Lorelai replied, offering a smile, butterflies swarming again before heading out the door.

Luke oculd do nothing but watch her leave, biting his tongue. Because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he along with everyone else knew it was the truth. "Kirk?"He said, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"Kirk replied, sitting straight up.

"Put the pen down."

* * *

**So I know that was an awkward way to end, but basically Kirk was being Kirk and well...I know that I haven't done much LL yet. I feel that Luke and Lorelai need to take things slowly so they don't mess things up. Anyway, as always reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	3. There's Nowhere Left to Hide

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! I did review reply to the first chapter, but due to my schedule these past few days have been unable to reply personally to the last one...I'm sorry. Anyway, with that said, there's more LL in this chapter, and it moves on a little for them. As always, any suggestions are welcome and will be taken into consideration. Thanks for reading, now...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own. Even if I did, it wouldn't have ended they way it did when it did. :(...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: There's Nowhere Left to Hide**

"Two orders of pancakes, one with a side of hashbrowns..the other with fried eggs..."Luke said, settling two orders on a table. He looked up to see Lorelai walking through the door, and nodded in her direction. "And I'll be right back with the coffee..."

"You're good with that."Lorelai said as she approached the counter. She offered a smile as she sat on the stool. "One for me, too."She asked as she saw him grabbing the coffee.

Luke nodded, quickly going to refill the customers' cups before coming back to her. "Sorry, it's busy in here this morning...what can I get you?"

Lorelai seemed distracted, staring down at the counter rather than paying attention.

He seemed concerned, and placing a cup of coffee in front of her, Luke noted how she didn't react. "Lorelai?"He said, hand reaching towards her.

"Hmm?"Lorelai offered, suddenly noticing the cup Luke had placed in front of her. "Oh, yes...coffee. How did you know?"

Luke sighed, leaning against the counter that was between them. "What's wrong?"He asked, concerned.

Lorelai brought the cups to her lips, inhaling the scent. "Seven days. It's been seven days since she's called me. I guess I'm supposed to think that's okay, I guess that I should have expected periods of time in which I would hear nothing and days when I couldn't hang up at all, but..."Lorelai shrugged, a sigh exiting her lips. She looked up at Luke, not at all surprised to find the look mirroring in his eyes.

"Have you tried calling her?"He asked, knowing how the seperation was getting to Lorelai.

"I've called a few times, I even sent this wierd text message once...but she's busy. It's fine, though. Thanks for the coffee."Lorelai said, perking up a little. Over the past week, she'd managed to stop by at least once everyday, though her visits weren't all that long. They'd talk a little, and she'd manage to eat or at the very least drink a cup or two. It was the talking to Luke that helped the day pass and help Lorelai think that maybe she'd be able to be happy, as she was already beginning to feel.

Luke shook his head, drawing in a breath. "Lorelai, you don't-"

"-have to thank you? I do though, Luke. For putting up with me, for giving me coffee and listening to me when I go on and on about how Rory hasn't called or about the fact that life is changing and everything...I mean, you aren't a shrink. You're a diner owner...person. And well, we...aren't exactly on one level or the other at the moment-"Lorelai laughed, hoping she could slide that comment in. She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes again. "I don't know the rules right now, so until then, I guess you'll be forced to either listen to my useless rambling or well...for lack of a better word, throw me out the door."

It took Luke a moment to process everything Lorelai had said but as he watched the way she fiddled with the necklace he had given her, he began to understand what she was going through. "I would never throw you out."

"Yeah, well Luke the choice is up to you..."Lorelai said, drinking from her cup. "I mean, it's really up to you."

"Trust me, if there was a list of people I'd want to throw out, you wouldn't be anywhere near the top."Luke defended, his hand resting near hers on the counter top.

"I'm taking that to be a good thing? You never exactly said if the list was best to worst or worst to best, so assuming it's worst to best I'd say that's a good thing."Lorelai rambled, before tapping her nails against her cup.

Luke smiled, nodding. "It's a good thing. Listen, I know that we haven't...well, you know..."Luke said, sighing. He'd been struggling with how to say it for a week, and he still hadn't found the right words. "...talked...much about everything. So, like you said, I don't exactly know the rules either, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to try and at the least find...something..."

Lorelai knew exactly what he was referring to, but rather than saying anything she simply nodded.

"So..."He said, knowing customers needed to be taken care of. Luke cleared his throat before looking back at her. "Come back for dinner...you know, if you want."

"I was actually planning a movie night, but yeah...that sounds good."Lorelai replied, not wanting to overstep any line that they had drawn. "Actually-"She said as she stepped off of the stool. She turned to face him, not knowing how well he would take it. It was obvious how he had wanted to ask her something earlier, but had backed down for whatever reason. If she needed to push to help it move along, Lorelai was willing to try. "I could you know, order a salad with the pizza. For well, you...because you know, I haven't really touched the stuff but I'm assuming that you still do, and it would give us an oppurtunity to figure this...rules...thing. Maybe?"She winced, hoping he'd say yes.

Luke nodded, glad Lorelai had put a foot forward. "Sure. I'll see you there."

* * *

Lorelai went to the Inn that day, working as much as she could. She tried to think that if she kept herself working that she wouldn't have time to think. Time to think about the way Luke had agreed to come over that night, and even though it was only to watch a few movies, she knew she wasn't going to have anyone there to back her up if something went the wrong way. She was in the kitchen with Sookie when she heard someone snapping fingers in her face. "Hmm? Yeah...I'm listening." 

"No, you're not. You had that look on your face."Sookie replied defensively.

"I was listening. Carrots, chopping...slices...Wait, what look?"Lorelai asked, looking at her in confusion.

Sookie tilted her head, shrugging. "It's just a look you get when you're distracted and pretending to pay attention. So what's new?"

"New? Um...oh, these shoes."Lorelai laughed before seeing the look on Sookie's face. "Nothing. It's...nothing. Really, I swear. Okay, well, Luke...I went to the diner, and it was no big deal. Just like any other day, really. Until we started talking, and there was like this big cloud just hanging overhead, I mean I could actually sense something you know?"

"Wow, sounds big. So?"Sookie asked, setting the knife down. She could tell by the way Lorelai was acting that she wouldn't be using it for a few moments. "Come on, what happened?"

"Well, it's morning rush you know, so we can't just have some big, open conversation right there. Kirk actually wasn't there yet, but Patty was...Anyway..."Lorelai said, frowning as she saw the way Sookie was standing, almost as if she were ready to jump excitedly, as she could tell she probably was. "You're really enjoying this too much, aren't you?...So as I'm leaving he asks me to come back for dinner, you know..thinking there won't be as many people. I said that I was gonna order a pizza and watch some movies, movie night. And-not even thinking...I invite him over. I...smile like everything is okay, because I know how Luke is with things and we're friends again and I think everything is okay. But...he said yes. He said yes, and now all I can think about is the fact that Rory isn't here to push junkfood in my face if things get rough, and the fact that he's coming over to my house..and..."Lorelai paused, shaking her head. "You're happy."

"Happy?"Sookie asked, her voice cracking. "Of course I'm happy. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Do you?"Lorelai asked, eyes in a panic. "He's...He's...Luke. Luke. As in-"

Sookie nodded, smiling. "I know who Luke is. Look, if you're that nervous, I could call you if you want. Or I could come over...maybe make an excuse-"

"No, no excuses. This...this could be it. The big, looming cloud? The conversation that we've been needing to have for a long time. I just want to be myself. I mean, I'm Lorelai...I always have been. But when Luke's around, I just..."Lorelai said, picking up a tomato that was resting on the counter. Her hand started to wrap tightly around it when she felt Sookie's hand grasp hers.

Sookie pulled the tomato from her grasp, gently setting it back down. "I know, sweetie.I'm happy for you."

Lorelai shrugged, tapping her nails against the counter. "What am I supposed to say? I mean...oh, wow...the-there's the town meeting today on that whole biography thing, and whether it's some invasion...what was it Taylor-"

"Honey, honey calm down...you'll have time to think before then. It's no big deal."Sookie insisted.

"Yes, it is. Because Stars Hollow is-well, Stars Hollow. And they're going to want to know what's new with Rory, or for that matter, me...and well, I'll have to make some story up because obviously saying nothing at all won't cut it with them."Lorelai paused, shrugging. "But I guess I'll be okay. I mean, I'll order a salad for him..you know, incase he wants to eat. And I'll pick some movie...I don't know, what's a good movie to watch with the guy who you've known for years, almost got married to then didn't and are now in the process of reconciling with all over again?"

Just as Sookie opened her mouth to answer, Lorelai's phone rang. "Oh, hey...she might know."

"She who?...Oh, Rory? Is it Rory?"Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai nodded, heading to her office. "Where have you been? Have you concocted some huge excuse for not having called or written me? Because if you haven't..."

"I know, I know...I really know and mom, I swear I am so sorry. I have been incredibly caught up with meetings, and conferences and writing and planning..."Rory paused to take a deep breath. "I miss home."

"Home? You miss home but not the woman who gave it to you?"Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"Of course I do. Mom..."

"I'm kidding, hon. What's going on?"Lorelai asked, sensing there had to have been a reason for the call.

Rory bit her lip, twisting in her seat on the bus. "I...needed to tell you something. Well, more like ask you...something..."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, maybe. So I was checking my e-mail...you know, there were the usual 'hey, I miss you' from friends at Yale...there was this really elaborate explanation on why Paris and Doyle were still together, but if I heard from him to explain the need to have a career seperate from that life...there was an offer for male enhancement...and well..."Rory scrolled down the page on her laptop. "Logan."

Lorelai frowned, staring at the wall. "Logan? As in-"

"Yes, mom. I just...I couldn't open it. I'm taking a break, and I felt so horrible about not calling you...and I couldn't open it."Rory said, sighing as she stole a glance out the window. "Should I?"

"What do you think it says? If you don't know what it says, it could be any number of things."Lorelai surmised, feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal.

Rory let the arrow hover over the link, simply saying 'no subject'. "I have no clue what it says. I haven't heard from him since I said no, so logically it can't exactly be anything good."

"Well..."Lorelai said, searching in her purse for something sugary. "What do you want it to be?"

"Nothing! That is exactly what it should be. An accident caused by some...glitch."

"A glitch?"Lorelai asked. "A glitch that can send an "I'm sorry I tried to pressure you into changing everything you've believed in but for what it's worth I still love you' kind?"

"You do realize how long that title is, right?"Rory asked, laughing a little. "I miss you, mom. I have no idea about anything going on in Stars Hollow. I mean, I got a few messages from you, including something about an autobiography Kirk is writing, Luke, and well...the one that said you really, really, really, really missed me."

"I said really that much? Wow, I don't know what happened."Lorelai laughed, pulling off the wrapper of a blow pop. "Mmm..okay, so have you read it?"

Rory sighed, staring down at the screen. "No. But I'm asking about you...about your life. I want to know what's going on."

"Well...Taylor thinks this book might be some invasion on privacy seeing as Kirk is trying to get correct quotes. Wierd, I know...but it's Taylor. I bought a new pair of shoes, they're actually comfortable, cute, too. And..well, not much else."Lorelai shrugged, propping her feet up.

"And Luke?"

"Luke...Luke, I think I know him..."Lorelai said, searching for the right thing to say. "He's...movie..salad...I..."

"-Can't form a correct sentence? Wait...movie...salad?"Rory asked, knowing the way her mother worked. "He's coming over? He's coming over and you weren't going to say anything?"

"Hey, easy on the ears..."Lorelai said, pulling the phone away as her voice got louder. "I was...going to tell you. Planning to tell you. Even though it means...well, I don't know what it means...and even though it will include a conversation that at the moment I am mulling over in my head, of course I wanted to tell you."

"Good. Well, I'm going to read...wish me luck."

"Will do...I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye."

* * *

Lorelai checked her cellphone again for any messages from Rory, then glanced back up at Taylor who at the moment was apparently taking a vote. She leaned close to the person sitting next to her. "Were you paying attention?"

"Those not in favor-"

"Taylor, it's freedom of speech. As a citizen of Stars Hollow I have the right to write about what I believe is a long and interesting life..."

Taylor raised his hand in defense. "Fine, I see your point but any further conversation about the subject shall be held until the next town meeting."He said, looking down at his papers. As he looked back at the crowd he began to speak. "The last item for the night is in regards to a well-loved citizen of our town, who's recent departure has both swelled and saddened our hearts-"

"He's talking about Rory."Lorelai whispered to Patty, who simply nodded, shrugging.

"How is she, by the way? When you came to the diner this morning you seemed kind of upset. It has nothing to do with her, does it?"

"Ladies-"Taylor interjected. "-if your conversation pertains to the subject at hand, which I would like to assume it does, then please speak louder so we all can hear."

"She's fine."Lorelai piped up. "I spoke to her earlier, she's eating...drinking. Well, not drinking...but water, coffee. You know. The regular girl on the go."

Taylor looked out to the crowd, as if he were addressing anyone who didn't know. "Of course she is speaking of Rory Gilmore. The matter of this campaign she is taking part in. What about that?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, knowing the subject would be approached eventually. As she checked the time on her phone, she wondered if she'd have enough tim to hurry to the video store before going home. "Um...well, I don't know much about it. I know that she's writing...she's successful. I really don't know much more."

The meeting came to an end, and as Lorelai hurried home,she thought about how she was feeling;what it could possibly mean. She knew she shouldn't talk too much, not joke too much, but above all just be herself. It was Luke, afterall, and they were friends. But as the walked up the steps, she was filled with something new-readiness. No more hiding behind some exterior, because she missed him. She decided that when he did come, she'd let him know-because this time, there was no hiding from it.

* * *

Crouched on the floor in fron of the TV, Lorelai was staring at DVD cases, debating between which one to watch. Obviously things such as _The Way We Were _or _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_ were out of the question, but as she was busy with making the decision, a knock came at the door. Jupming off of the floor, Lorelai quickly ran to answer. "Hey, can you hold on just a sec, I have to go and get my purse from..."She said as she opened the door. Offering a smile to Luke, she shrugged. "You're not the pizza guy."

He laughed a little, shaking his head. "No, I'm not."

"But here you are, on my porch..holding pizza boxes."Lorelai said, staring at the cardboard boxes Luke held in his hands.

"I ran into him on my way in. He said he tried to knock, but apparently you couldn't hear him."Luke said, hearing the music coming from inside. "Anyway, I already gave him the money, so..."

"You gave the pizza guy money? You're not supposed to do that when you're the guest. That has to be a rule somewhere. But since you already did...thank you."Lorelai replied, opening the door wider to let him in. As he set the boxes on the table, Lorelai ran to turn off the stereo.

She turned to stare at him, shrugging. "Sorry."

Luke shook his head in return. "It's okay, really. And I figured since you went out of your way to order something like a salad for me-"He said, picking up the plastic-wrapped bowl from the top of stack. "-I didn't mind."

Lorelai clapped her hands together, decidely trying to come up with her next move. "Oh, there's drinks in the fridge. I'm not sure what you want, I do have a few beers...bottled water. You know, Rory bought them for our trip that we didn't take. I knew I should keep them for some reason."

"Whatever you have is fine."Luke replied, exiting a sigh of relief. He was beginning to believe that maybe the night would be easier afterall.

"Good, so I'll go get you something to drink. You can-well, you know..sit down. Make yourself comfortable. I guess you already are, seeing as you went through the effort to get over here. But um..."Lorelai said, clearing her throat. "Right, kitchen."

After she returned, the began eating in a comfortable silence. They would exchange a glance every now and then but other than that neither said anything for several minutes. "So."Luke said, picking at a piece of lettuce. "Did you pick of movie?"

Lorelai laughed, waving to the pile scattered on the floor. "There's probably about fifteen lying there that I was trying to decide between. I knew you wouldn't want to sit through some sappy, romatic comedy..and then I'm not exactly in the mood for some gladiator type movie...which actually ends up leaving maybe two movies down there...both classics, but-"Lorelai stopped, finding Luke staring at her. For a moment, the awkwardness of having to keep speaking stopped. She was content in simply watching him as he looked at her. Luke didn't appear upset or annoyed, or even the least bit afraid. If anything, he looked relaxed, and Lorelai decided that she had never wanted anything more than to feel the same.

"Well, I'm just glad to be here. Thanks for inviting me."Luke said, picking up a case that was resting on the table. "_Casablanca_?"

"You know movie night doens't even have to...you know, be about movies. It's more of a theme. But since you're the guest, you should pick."Lorelai said as she watched Luke go back to eating his salad. "Hey, Luke?"

Luke's head popped up, his blue eyes locking with hers. "Lorelai?"

She simply smiled, nodding as her hand rested against his arm. "I'm glad you came, too."


	4. Green Eggs and Ham

**Author's Note: I know that there have been issues the past couple of days with alerts and such, but I did notice a drop in reviews for the last chapter. I'm hoping that would be the reason, but either way, thanks to those of you who did take the time to read and review, I really do appreciate it. As I said before, this is primarily and LL story obviously, but since I'm trying to stay true to certain parts of the episodes, others will be included. This one will probably seem more like a prelude if you will, or beginning, to the next one.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but bare with me. I've got some good things planned for the next one, so please read and review, and as always if you have any ideas please be sure to let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:Green Eggs and Ham**

After Luke and Lorelai finished watching the movie, Luke knew it was time to go, because he had a shipment the following morning. As they stood on the front porch, Luke rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Yeah, well..I'll be okay."Lorelai assured him, patting his arm. "Thanks for coming."

"I told you."Luke replied. "I wanted to."

"This wasn't some ploy to try and make me forget? Make me happy?"Lorelai said, immediately shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Luke. I just don't know how to do this..."She said, waving her hand between them. As she brought it back, Luke caught it, lacing his fingers through hers.

He smiled, shrugging. "You don't have to."Luke said, his eyes staring directly into hers. "Lorelai..."he began, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Luke took a breath, staring down at his feet before looking at her again.

When Luke didn't finish what he was saying, Lorelai moved forward slightly, clearing her throat. "Luke?...You were saying..."

"I want this. Lorelai, I know that things are awkward. I know that we have been through so much. While I'm not entirely to blame, I know that I am a large part of it. And I'm sorry. So I just...I want to take the chance now."Luke said, watching the look change in Lorelai's eyes. "I...scared you. Gah, I just-"

"Luke, no. You didn't."Lorelai assured him, still aware of the fact that they were holding hands. "What do you want to do?"She asked, knowing that he was making an effort. When Luke made and effort, Lorelai knew well enough to not stop him.

He though for a minute carefully, knowing he was taking the chance now. If he had anything to say about it, Luke knew he couldn't risk it. As his thumb ran over hers, Luke drew a deep breath. "You could stop by. I mean, if you wanted to. I could make you dinner. Not diner things you know, but...well, upstairs."Luke added, blushing a little.

"I'd like that."Lorelai replied, finding it a little humorous that this time they had switched roles-Luke at the moment was the rambling one. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"Luke asked, surprised. "Sure. Eight?"

Lorelai nodded in reply. "Eight. Night, Luke."

Luke nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Night."

They stood still for a beat as Lorelai swayed their hands back and forth. Lorelai smiled, leaning towards him. Knowing Luke was about to go, but wanting him to stay for just a second longer, she pressed her lips to his allowing them to linger before slowly pulling back. Clearing her throat, Lorelai nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Lorelai went in that night, deciding to watch another movie before going to bed. She wasn't all that tired, she thought, and the moment with Luke caused her to be awake even more than she already had that night. As Lorelai went to bed that night feeling somewhat apprehensive, but happier than she was before. 

As she woke up the next morning, her thoughts lingered between the dreams she had been having and the ache she felt in her head. Lorelai got out of bed, only to feel the need to lay back down again. Paul Anka ran towards her, as if to say 'good morning'. Running her hand through his fur, Lorelai heard someone knocking on the front door. "Someone is impatient..."She muttered, somehow being able to climb down the stairs. "Mmm...Coffee.."Lorelai whispered, rubbing her face as she answered the door. "Hi."

"I know, I know sweetie...but I stayed up forever last night, because I just couldn't get to sleep. And I started thinking about all of the things I'll need for the new baby-"Sookie began as Lorelai let her in. "Which of course let me think about the tons of things I already have that will need to either be stored or given away. I looked in Davey's room, and there was just so much clutter...books, and old clothes, and everything that like it or not, he's grown out of."

"Here."Lorelai said, pulling out a kitchen chair for her. "Sit."She allowed, sitting across from her. "Books? You brought books into this house? Not just any books...kid books. Sook-"

"I need your help."Sookie confessed. "And...I brought well, I brought muffins. They're a product of my sleepless night, so be grateful."

Lorelai nodded, taking one from the basket. "Is that coffee?"She asked as Sookie handed a styrofoam cup to her. "So you've been to Luke's?"

"This morning, yes. I just...I thought it would be easier, you know...to...well, get you to cooperate..if you had caffeine in you."Sookie confessed, emptying out the other bag she had brought. "And it's not all books, you know. There's toys and...other things in here."

Taking a large gulp from the cup, Lorelai nodded. She reached into the pile, randomly pulling up a selection. "_If you give a mouse a cookie_...hmm, interesting."

"I don't know. I keep thinking maybe I'm making a mistake by giving some of his old things away. You know? Like, what if the baby wants to be read to, or have something to play with or something...I mean, it is what babies do. But some of these things are outdated, or faded...things that are changed. Like, uh...this."

Lorelai stared at the book in Sookie's hand as she took a rather large bite out of a muffin. "The kids' book about Connecticut? What's outdated about that?"

"Well, things have changed since..two years ago."Sookie said, checking the date it had been published. "I'm horrible. I know I am, but..."She said, looking at the pile. "I couldn't think of what else to do. You know? I mean, by the time this baby will be able to use any of this, it'll be torn or wrinkled or...whatever happens to little plastic firetrucks."

"They melt?"Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose. "Anyway, you'll be fine. Trust me, if you want to give some of these things away...it doesn't make you a bad person. Like, look..._Green Eggs and Ham_. I mean come on, who has time to think about how gross green eggs actually are. Ooh, sorry..."Lorelai said, knowing the image could disturb Sookie.

"No, no..it's...I'm fine. But wait, you've never had green eggs and ham? Not even when you were a kid?"Sookie asked.

"Seriously? Because it's just some delicacy my mother has been dying to try. Besides...I would not could not if I could."Lorelai replied, smiling. "Atleast I read the book."

Sookie nodded, sighing. "You're right. You read a book?"

Lorelai took another bite of the muffin, which to her surprise was still warm. "So not the point."

"Well, in a way it is. You've never had..."Sookie began, feeling a little sick. "Green eggs and ham. Could I..."

"Upstairs. You know where it's at..."Lorelai replied, silently wondering if her friend would need any help. Her eyes strayed to the orange colored cover before heading upstairs, thinking off all the things she hadn't done, or the things she was missing out on.

* * *

Though she had a muffin while Sookie was there, Lorelai felt the need to stop for breakfast before heading the the Inn that morning. Seeing Luke pouring coffee, somehow strangely back in their natural surroundings, Lorelai thought of their arrangement that night and realized that she didn't know much about it other than when she was going. "Coffee, please." 

"Anything else?"Luke asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Lorelai sighed, having the Luke's menu committed to memory. "Green Eggs and Ham."She replied, watching as he reacted. "I'm kidding. Really. But you know, I figure as long as I'm trying new things..."

"So having green food dye dropped into already perfectly fine eggs is considered new?"Luke asked, amused.

"Well, not necessarily. And it's not that I'm trying new things, really...more like...being open to opportunities. Not letting anything get in the way of what I want."Lorelai corrected with a smile. She found it hard to bit back what would have been her next comment, _including this counter_, but knew that for the moment it was necessary.

As if Luke had read her thoughts, he simply nodded. "I understand. So, seriously...what can I get you?"

"Pancakes? Oh, and um..bacon. But I can't stay too long. I've got an important customer coming in this morning."Lorelai said, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Why are they important?"Luke asked in return, setting a mug in front of her.

"They've stayed at the Dragonfly Inn well..at least once, usually two or three times each year...you know, since we opened. I'm not sure what brings them back, but I'd like to think it's my girlish charm."Lorelai smirked. "So...tonight."She began, clearing her throat. "We weren't entirely clear on..well, what the plans were. Eight. Here. That I get, but..."

"All you have to do is show up."Luke replied simply. He shrugged, shaking his head. Luke drew in a deep breath, watching as Lorelai's curiousity had obviously risen. "I'll do the rest."

Seemingly content, Lorelai nodded. "I guess I can do that. So wait, will the door be unlocked, or is there some super secret special knock I have to use?"

Luke laughed before heading towards the kitchen. "Trust me. Just show up, and everything will be fine."

* * *

"No, that's not right..."Lorelai muttered as she searched frantically through her closet. "There has to be something here." 

"You do realize you're slowly going crazy, right?"Rory asked over the phone.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. I just...I can't find something that doesn't scream 'I'm incredibly depressed' or 'Hey, you! Forget that my eyes are on my face'."Lorelai sat exhausted on her bed. "So, how's life?"

"Apparently good, actually."She surmised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Lorelai asked defensively. She pouted, running her hand across a sweater that she had thrown on the bed in a fit.

Rory shrugged, comfortable in her hotel room. "Just that somehow my life seems better compared to your terrible outfit fiasco."

"So it's a fiasco now? Rory..."Lorelai complained. "I mean, it's Luke. He's not just some...person. I mean, Luke's a person...well, compared to pod Luke all these months. And I'm happy and good, so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that you're happy, and that you're afraid of messing things up."Rory replied. "Speaking of which, the great e-mail freakout?...It turns out Logan was just congratulating me on getting the job. I guess he's connected to someone in the program, who ended up telling him about this great new reporter they have on the campaign trail."

"Long brown hair, independent, goes by the name of Rory Gilmore?"Lorelai asked, enjoying the ease in the conversation.

"Just the girl."

"You're famous now!"She exclaimed. "See, these are things you can look forward to."

"Random e-mails from ex-boyfriends? Trust me, that's the farthest thing from my mind. Right now, my job is to help you figure out what you're going to wear to your date with Luke, and then my job is to eat the room service I ordered."

"Impressive. Trust me hun, if there was anyway I could send you one of Luke's burgers without it getting all spoiled and everything, you'd be eating already."Lorelai replied, picking up the sleeve of a shirt she'd put on the bed. "I found it!"She exclaimed, sitting up.

"Found what?"Rory asked, wondering if she should be worried.

"The outfit. Well, the shirt...dress, actually. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."Lorelai said excitedly.

"Says the woman who was throwing clothes frantically around her room five minutes ago."Rory replied, thrilled with the fact that her mother was happy. "So, I guess I'll let you go."

"No, stay. Just five more minutes..."Lorelai whined.

Rory sighed, hearing someone at the door. "Well, roomservice is here. And if I'm right, you should be leaving in about five minutes, right?"

"You're right. Fine. Bye, Rory."Lorelai replied, hanging up. It was strange-that she didn't feel as sad as she had the time before. Still, it was a good feeling-knowing that she had something to look forward to. Staring at the outfit that she chose laying on her bed, she hurriedly got dressed, walking out the door. As she reached the Jeep, she spotted Babbette standing on the sidewalk. "Hey, Babette."

"Oh, hey Lorelai. Where are you headed, sugah?"She asked, slowly walking a few feet.

"I'm...I'm going out for a while. If Paul Anka barks, you know...could you take care of it? I mean, if it gets to be too loud."Lorelai asked, not wanting to give to much away.

"Sure thing, honey. Yeah, I was thinkin' it may be raining again today...and I don't know how long you'll be gone, but I'm thinking it might storm. The way my ankles are acting up, just be careful out there, sugah."

Lorelai smiled, nodded in return. In truth, she felt like she'd never been doing something that right in a while. It wasn't new, Lorelai knew that for sure. But still, they were both taking a step again, which for them meant something big as she was well aware. "Trust me, I will."


	5. Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note: So it's taken a few chapters to get here, but like I said they do need to take things slowly-at least for the first little while. This chapter is all Luke/Lorelai basically, because Java Junkies deserve it and-well, I'm assuming you guys wouldn't really complain? Haha...just kidding, of course. Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed and read the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Third Time's the Charm**

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I am actually five minutes early. Clocks at home and in the car apparently can't keep track of time."Lorelai said nervously as Luke answered the door.

Luke nodded in understanding. "It's fine. So, come in..."He replied, opening the door further so she could walk inside. "I actually have to hurry up to check on the sauce, but I heard you so I...well-"

"Sauce? Well, that's good. I understand what you're saying. Go..stir..."Lorelai said as she locked the diner door behind them, finding the fact that Luke came down to wait for her sweet, even if it was only for a minute.

As they walked into the apartment, Luke busied himself with checking everything, making sure that it was done before turning it off. He turned around to see Lorelai looking around, trying to take everything in. "You can sit down, you know."He said, smiling a little.

"Sit? Sitting's good. Are you sure you don't need any help? Well, with setting the table or something...because it looks like you've got the whole food thing covered. That, and well if I were the one to be doing that..."She said, pointing to him straining some pasta. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end well."

"Well, you could put some plates down. But really, I said I'd do everything."Luke replied, noting how nervous she seemed. She was just as afraid of messing it up as he was, which for some reason caused him to feel more comfortable.

Luke finished everything up with their food, and brought it to the table. They served the food, and began to eat. "Mmm...so good. Really, amazing, Luke."

"It's good, I guess."Luke said simply.

Lorelai wiped at her mouth, laughing a little. "Seriously though, if you didn't already have a diner you know..I'd say you should start one. Good with cuisine AND diner food."

He nodded, accepting the compliment only because Lorelai had been the one to give it. "So, how's the Inn? Did those customers like their room?"Luke asked, wanting to break any tension that was lingering still.

"Oh, yeah."Lorelai said, finishing her bite before speaking again. "They loved it. We gave them one with one of the best views. Well, at least it's supposed to be. And well-"Lorelai added, laughing. "We had this woman come in...I guess her daughter is turning eighteen, you know. So, instead of asking me about some ceremony she wanted, she started asking Michel. Well, of course he has his issues, already annoyed because this boy came back from fishing and nearly well...got sick on his shoes. But it was a good day."

Luke nodded, stirring the noodles that were still on his plate. "Sounds busy."

"Busy, yes. What about you?"Lorelai asked in return, finding the casual conversation inviting.

"Taylor and Kirk had it out in the middle of the diner, a little while after you left actually."Luke said, taking a bite out of his bread. He wiped his hands on his napkin before looking up at Lorelai. "I don't even know how many times I asked them to take it outside, but from what I can remember, Kirk left crying."

"Kirk? Crying?"Lorelai asked, somewhat amused.

"Yeah. The last I saw of him, he was walking towards the gazebo with LuLu...she had a balloon or something."Luke said, noting that Lorelai was still wearing the necklace he had given her. "So you like it?"He asked, pointing to it.

It took Lorelai a moment to realize what he was saying, but quickly picked the pendant up, smiling. "I do. It's perfect."

"I saw some stuff at Liz's that looked kind of similar. You know, if you wanted anymore."Luke offered.

"No, no..you don't have to. Oh-"Lorelai choked, coughing. "I mean, I guess I could go...you know, if I wanted to. But somehow I doubt Liz would want to see me."

Luke shifted in his chair, noting the change of tone in the conversation. "I don't know about that."

"Are you kidding? After everything in the past year...I hurt her big brother and I know she doesn't take that too well."Lorelai said, smiling sadly.

"That's true. But she practically begged me to buy that necklace after I decided to buy what I did for Rory. Just give it a chance."Luke said, knowing it wouldn't hurt. "She likes you."

"Likes me as actually likes me, or chooses to tolerate me because for some strange reason I make you happy?"Lorelai asked, shrugging. "I just don't want some awkward conversation where I have to carefully explain why I was such a jerk to someone who may or may not even like me in the first place."

Luke set his fork down, folding his hands. He looked at Lorelai, and knew that she was definitely worried for whatever reason. Truth be told, he was to a degree, too. But he was willing to let himself fall into it, if for nothing but to see what happened. "Why are you so afraid? I wasn't even saying that you had to go anywhere in the first place. Yeah, the past year wasn't exactly the happiest year. But that...we're here, aren't we? I'm not saying we should act like it never happened, but we're getting past it."

Staring at the ice the floated in her cup, Lorelai nodded. "You're right. But what are we supposed to do? How can you even get past what I did to you?" She bit her lip, looking back at him. While it strained her to even have the conversation, she knew it was one they needed to have if they wanted what was happening to go any further.

"I already got over it. I did what I had to, and there are some things that I did that I wish I could take back...but it's all in the past."Luke said simply. He reached towards her, picking up her hand. Luke held it in his, running his finger across her thumb. "We've both made mistakes, but we can do this. I want this, Lorelai. But if you don't..."

"I do."Lorelai replied, eyes locking with his. "I love you, Luke. I never stopped."

As if on cue, they both stood, Luke approaching her. Almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to hers. His hand wound up in her hair, Luke himself reveling in the way she smelled-the way she felt. Save for the kiss the night of Rory's party, it had been so long since he had been this close to her, and he wanted it to last.

Lorelai's back against the counter, her elbow pulled back accidentally knocking the strainer over into the sink, causing the mood to break. Clearing her throat, she stared at the ground, then back at him. "We should um...clean the table. You know, we can't exactly leave everything out."

Luke moved a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. And for the record, I love you, too."

They decided to clean up together, Luke telling her about April's science camp. Lorelai talked to him about how Rory was doing, adding the details about how she seemed so official now that everything was rolling along smoothly. They kissed again before she left-Luke asking her to lock the door on her way out, Lorelai promising to stop by the next morning. Luke returned to his normal activities, deciding to gather some clothes before taking a shower. As he was about to walk in, he heard something from outside. He went to the window to see Lorelai standing by the diner door in the rain. Frowning, Luke hurried down the stairs.

"You locked yourself out?"Luke asked, allowing her back in.

"Well, in my defense...you asked me to lock the door. I forgot my purse. Which conveniently happens to hold the keys that you know...kinda would have helped me get home. That, and apparently Babbette is never wrong, because it's pouring out there."Lorelai rambled all at once, watching the smile on Luke's face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you should probably go up and get it. The door's unlocked."He replied, watching as she headed for the stairs.

"You aren't coming?"She asked, suddenly startled by a clap of thunder.

"I just thought of something I had to do before opening tomorrow. I might as well do it now."Luke offered, watching as she disappeared up the stairs. He looked around the diner, knowing he should at least set up the coffee before the diner opened the following morning. Still, he knew that if Lorelai came down and caught him she would have wanted some. But as Luke looked out the window and watched as the rain fell, he began to think that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

When Lorelai came back downstairs, she caught sight of a table with two chairs that had been turned down. Looking around, Luke was nowhere in sight. "Luke?"She called, taking a few steps forward. The scent of coffee brewing greeted her nose as Luke appeared out of the back room.

"You found it?"He asked, curious.

"Yep. It was actually sitting right there on the couch, I don't know how I missed it. Is there a reason there's coffee brewing now?"She asked, her curiosity peaked.

Luke shrugged, smiling a little. "Let's just say that it's pouring out there...and you're wet which can't exactly be comfortable when you're driving. You managed to live through dinner without ever asking for coffee, so..."

"Oh, I get it."Lorelai replied. "What's that?"She asked, pointing to something in Luke's hand.

Luke shrugged, holding up a box of cards. "The roads are slick, we'll need something to wait with."

"We?"Lorelai asked. "And since when are Stars Hollow roads slick and dangerous?" Lorelai grinned, swaying where she stood. "You missed me already, didn't you?"

"Well..."Luke began to protest.

"Luuuke."Lorelai said, drawing his name out. "Blackjack?"

"If it makes you stay."Luke offered, leaning in to give Lorelai another kiss.

"Mmm...Coffee?"Lorelai asked, watching as Luke went behind the counter to pour her a cup. She moved to the table, taking a glance out the window before sitting down. As Luke returned to the table, she offered him a smile, feeling giddy inside as he returned the favor. Once he sat down, Lorelai found herself wishing the rain would last.


	6. Soup! Crackers! Pumpkins?

**Author's Note: So to be honest, this chapter wasn't in my original plans. I have everything mapped out just short of being written, but when I looked at the layout of the plans, I felt that this chapter was needed to get things moving along smoothly. I'd like to think that it makes sense.**

**Now, I know that people are antsy and saying that things need to move along further with LL. I get that, believe me I do. But I'm a fan of slow burn, I guess you would call it-making sure the foundation is solid before you build the house. I know, I just compared a relationship to a house. The truth is, they already have everything there-but when they've rushed into things in the past, it hasn't always ended well. So, I'm ending this little note telling you that it is indeed coming-and soon. But keep in mind that this chapter wasn't in my original plans, so bare with me a little.**

**Okay, so I edited...again. I'm so sorry this update took longer than the others. Anyway, this chapter is skipping ahead some, but I'm pretty sure you will like the end result.**

**Dislcaimer: So, I don't own Gilmore Girls. I'd say that by now that's pretty obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Soup! Crackers! Pumpkins?**

Lorelai left the Stars Hollow bookstore, carrying her purse over one shoulder and a bag on books in the other. She turned to head down the sidewalk when her phone rang. "Ugh...bags..."She grumbled, fishing through her purse until she found her phone. "Hello?"

"Mom...you answered."Rory called, sounding grateful.

Lorelai looked around suspiciously. "Well, of course I did. You make it sound like I never answer the phone. Of course I do."

"You do?"Rory asked, shifting her laptop off of her lap. "Because I tried calling you yesterday, and it didn't exactly go well."

"Maybe you have bad reception."Lorelai guessed, shrugging as she paused on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, sweets. I don't know why I wouldn't have answered."

Rory shrugged, looking out the window as the bus drove along. "So the trail is moving along...it's raining though."

"Raining? Raining like sprinkling rain or raining like a torrential downpour? There is a difference here, Rory."

She frowned, but decided to go along with it. "It's average rain. Clear, wet...the usual variety. Oh, but the leaves are changing already. It's great."

"Great?"Lorelai asked, brushing a fly away, her hair hanging close to her face. The bag grew heavy in her hand as she balanced her phone carefully against her shoulder. "I mean, great is good...as long as you're happy. Happy?"

"Actually, I go by Rory now. But i'm happy. It's good, mom."Rory said, silently biting her lip. "But I miss the Hollow. How are things?"

Lorelai shrugged, sighing. "It depends on your side of things. Overall, I'd say things are good. Word on the street is that LuLu and Kirk are on the rocks, but that the local diner owner and his beautiful, amazing, slightly talkitive girlfriend are going perfectly fine."

After processing her mother's comments, Rory let out a soft laugh. "So that's your way of telling me how you are? I barely have a chance to talk to you and you refer to yourself as a random townsfolk?"

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, I think I decribed myself pretty well."Lorelai replied with a grin."Well hun, I have to go. Picking up some stuff at Doose's before going home. Call me later?"

"Well, sure but-"

"Ow!"Lorelai exclaimed, tripping against the sidewalk outside of Doose's. "I'm okay."She winced, grumbling as she saw the contents of her purse spilled on the ground. "I tripped. Get this, over a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?"

"Yeah...cinderella's carriage size actually...it's a deathtrap."She replied, placing everything back into her bag, standing. "But everything's intact...I guess I can take that as a good sign. Bye, Rory."

Rory said her goodbyes, returning to her laptop as Lorelai entered the store.

"You have to say it in sequencial orders, as I keep track of each item the customer wishes to purchase."Taylor said to the new hire as Lorelai opened the door. "Try again, I'm sure you'll catch on."

"Soup!"The boy called.

"Soup."Taylor replied.

"Crackers-saltine variety."The younger man said.

"Pumpkins?"Lorelai asked, eyes widening. "Why are there pumpkins?"

"Lorelai, that isn't how the new system works. You see-"

"I'm not talking about any system. I'm talking about me tripping over a pumpkin display while on the phone with Rory and nearly...I don't know..breaking an ankle or something."Lorelai rambled, waving her hands in the air, nearly knocking over a display Tayor had placed on the counter.

Taylor looked out the window, then back at her. "I assume that you are talking about the beginning of my new fall display, then?"

"Fall?"She shot back. "It's what-August? August, Taylor. It's not fall...sure, leaves are changing and you know, whatever...but I don't remember anything about deathly pumpkins sitting on the sidewalks of Stars Hollow. When did you get pumpkins?"

He nodded, sensing her irritation. As he handed the customer her change, he waved Lorelai aside. "You see Lorelai, this is a part of my new system. I talked about it at the last town meeting, weren't you listening?-Well, anyway-"He continued, already knowing the answer. "For people that are new to the town, or people that are passing through-I'd like to give in a new, fresh feel. While I'm terribly sorry that you fell, but I can assure you that if you simply watch your feet than it will be beneficial for all."

Still not happy with the answer she recieved, Lorelai waved at him, happily limping along, gathering the few things she needed inside the store.

* * *

Opening the door to Luke's, Lorelai sighed, her ankle still hurting from before. As she walked up to the counter, she noticed Luke wasn't anywhere around. Tapping her fingers loudly on the counter, Lorelai tried her best to merely stay patient. "Luke?"

"The boss is upstairs. An important phone call, I think."Cesar called, coming out from the kitchen. "But I can get you something if you need."

Just as he was speaking, Luke came down from the stairs.

"You're back..."Lorelai called, attempting to run towards him. She inadverntently collapsed against his chest, giggling a little as she did. "You know, Luke-"

"I was only upstairs for a few minutes."He replied, assisting her to stand back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, considering the fact that I have gone this long without a cup of coffee. Okay, _your _coffee. I'm sorry about that, by the way; shopping does have a way of interrupting things."Lorelai replied, a sad look across her face.

"It's okay."Luke assured her as he placed a cup in front of her. "Burger and fries?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve pumpkins."She groaned, rubbing at her ankle.

Luke frowned, shaking his head. Whatever it was, he was sure he'd hear about it later. He returned shortly from the kitchen, placing the plate in front of her. "So this pumpkin thing, do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm...no."Lorelai replied, biting into a fry. Chewing, she nodded. "I need to check in with the Inn actually, but of course there was no way I could live all day without stopping in here. Well, you know, it's like oxygen. Well, I can't exactly inhale a whole burger, but-"

"And it's not exactly as healthy."Luke deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Yet you still serve it. Luke Danes, you never cease to amaze me."Lorelai sighed dramatically, her hand flying to her chest. Chewing on a piece of burger, she followed him with her eyes around the diner, going over in her mind of how much everything had changed with them in the past few weeks. Ever since their first 'date' in the apartment, they had both been more open about things, keeping in close contact. The flirting slowly came to the forefront, along with sidebar comments from others.

When Luke returned to the counter, he shook his head, staring at her plate.

"What?"Lorelai asked innocently, downing the last of her coffee. "Mmm, more please?"She asked, holding out her cup.

"I leave for five minutes, I come back and you're already done."Luke said, still not sounding surprised.

"Well you were gone earlier. I was deprived of my consumption of the delicious food that you so graciously serve me for an extra five minutes, therefore causing me to be extra hungry and ready to eat. So you see, it's only natural that I would eat it faster if I was hungrier. Who knows, if you hadn't been upstairs I just might still be eating right now."She finished matter of factly.

Leaning his hands against the counter, Luke nodded. "Yeah, well it was April."

Lorelai's head snapped up, eyes expectant. They had discussed her some, including the camp that she had attended, but she had yet to call. "Oh? Good, bad?"

"A little bit of both. I guess that camp is over, and so Anna is driving her crazy with all of this school stuff, which apparently she's happy about, but not the way she's doing it. Anna bought her something she wanted, but I guess when she called her friend, April found out the version she had was actually older."Luke replied, shrugging. "Only by a year from what she said, but I guess it's still not good enough."

Lorelai smiled, adding a nod. It felt good now that she was included in this part of Luke's life, and while she had been for quite a while, a part of it still felt new. "Girls her age are into that sort of thing-the latest and greatest. Of course with Rory it was always the other way around...first editions or original copies of books, I guess if it wasn't bound in leather and slightly covered in dust it couldn't be considered good enough."

"That's true."Luke replied, watching as she slowly tried to slide her cup towards him, hoping it would catch his attention. "I thought you had to go to the Inn?"

"I do, but with the mood Michel has been lately with customers leaving after the summer, I'd much rather stay here. That, and I know the owner. I can always get another cup to go."Lorelai added a shrug, twirling her hair. She tilted her head, bottom lip sticking out to pout. "Please?"

"The sad part is, even if I didn't give it to you, you'd find some other way."Luke replied, hand momentarily resting against hers. "Happy?"

"Lorelai, actually. But yes, I'm just that good."She said, suddenly grinning.

"Don't say it-"Luke said, knowing the look on Lorelai's face.

She slumped, sighing. "It was too easy, anyway."Lorelai said, watching as Luke poured her another cup. "_Thanks, _Luke."She pressed, her hands wrapping tightly against the cup. Breathing in, she knew she'd never feel more comfortable, despite her sore ankle. Shortly after, Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye, and after a quick agreement as to when he'd show up that night left for the Inn.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the sofa, attempting to paint her toes when she heard a knock at the door. Setting the cap back on the bottle, she was relieved that as it knocked over, it couldn't spill. "Coming..."She called, visibly cringing as she walked on her heels. Opening the door, she launched herself into Luke's arms, hers looped around his neck.

A little taken back, Luke rubbed his hands down her back. "Hi."

"I was...really glad to see you. Am really glad to see you. I just, you know...am glad to see you."Lorelai laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, just come in..."

Luke watched as she walked towards the living room, noting how she moved. She was wearing a pair of gym shorts that were rolled up to be short and a white tank top, her hair up in a bun. Smelling the nailpolish remover in the air, he knew why she was walking like she was, and as they sat down, waved his hand towards the table. "So you were busy?"

"Oh, not really. But I um, well I bought abother new pair of shoes. I know, another. But I saw them and they were just so cute, and I wanted to wear them tomorrow, and as I was going through my things it just didn't seem right to not have paint. Painted toes, I mean. Make sense?"

He nodded, sitting back against the cushions. It was then that Luke truly took in what she was wearing, and as he looked at her, he knew that there was no way they were going out-it looked like he'd have to try and find something. "So I'm guessing you aren't up to going out?"He asked.

"No, I am. I mean, I was...but then I lost track of time...I'm not exactly carrying some huge clock around my neck or anything you know. So basically, I was hoping that we could just order something?"She asked, eyes pleading with his. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"It's not a problem."Luke assured her, hand brushing hair away from her cheek. "I could just run down to the store really quick and pick something up? If you wanted."

Lorelai blinked, staring back at him. This was it. This was what she wanted. The regular, talking about dinner, sitting on the sofa planning. It was what a family did, a couple did. And as she stared into Luke's eyes, she found herself realizing she had never wanted it more. "Luke?"She said, shrugging. "I love you."

He nodded, eyes shining. "I love you, too. Is there something..."

"No, no."Lorelai insisted, surprised at tears that had filtered into her eyes. "I just..."She searched for something to say, simply shaking her head. "I do."

Luke grinned, nodding. "Me too."He said simply, knowing that it was the truth. Neither were holding anything back, and the mere fact that they could be comfortable was something that in the past weeks he had found refreshing. As he was looking at her, hand still on her cheek, Luke wasn't at all surprised as he felt their lips connect.

Lorelai's hand roamed slowly across his chest, an audible sigh exiting her lips. She missed it-kissing him whenever she wanted to. In that moment, in that couple moment, Lorelai felt the happiness swell inside of her. She felt Luke's hand interupt the hem of her shirt, his thumb coming into contact withy her bare skin. Taking in a sharp gasp, she felt herself melt into him, knowing that it was right. Pulling her lips back from his, her hand rested comfortably across his flannel covered chest. "Luke..."

"We don't have to-"

Her finger rested against his lips, eyes staring directly into his. She loved him. She missed him. And inside, Lorelai knew that she needed him. "I know. I know that we don't. But if you want..."

Luke nodded, his hand resting against her back. "But only if you're sure."

Lorelai kissed him again, this time her fingers attempting to undo the buttons on his flannel. "Now see, you'll have to go easy on me. Aside from an injury involving a very big pumpkin, I am perfectly okay. But I love you, Luke. And I just...it's right."

"A pumpkin?"Luke asked, his other hand grazing her arm.

"Yeah, don't ask."Lorelai replied, showing him her foot. "But I'm fine. Are you...fine?"

Luke looked at her, noting the look in her eyes. She was beautiful, regardless of what she wore. Regardless of who else was around, there was always a connection with them. He knew that it would never go away, and the importance of the moment rested against him. "You matter to me, Lorelai. More than a lot of people. More than most, really. The past few weeks..getting to do this again-just...I'm glad that we've taken it slow."

Lorelai nodded, smiling. "Me too."

Luke kissed her this time, delving deeply. "So..."

Nodding as her reply, Lorelai wrapped his arms around him, knowing that whatever they went through, they'd go through it together.


	7. Pass the Parmesan

**Author's Note: I just wanted to send a thank you out to those who have so kindly read and reviewed so far. I wanted to have this one out sooner, but I was busy with school starting, and I got sick...so anyway...This chapter was planned, but as I was fleshing it out, I changed a few things around, but nothing you would really notice or that would change my plans. So please, let me know what you think-it helps me so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pass the Parmesan**

"I'm sick! I...am running a very high fever, and therefore can't go."Lorelai said, following Luke into the kitchen.

"If you want me to make up an excuse for you, I don't think it'll work."Luke replied.

Lorelai pouted. "Come on...ooh, there's a tornado. It's perfect!"

Luke crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "There's a tornado in Stars Hollow, and they don't know about it in Hartford?"

She thought about it a moment before finally sighing it defeat. "So I really have to go?"

"Do you want to?"Luke asked in return.

"No, see, I asked you a question. You can't just reply with a question, which by the way, happens on more than one occasion."Lorelai replied.

Luke shrugged, sighing. "Maybe you should go, your mother called asking you specifically. She's been on that whole DAR thing, and wants you to come. Doesn't that mean something?"

Lorelai hummed, tapping her nails against the counter. "I guess this means I have to go. Fine..."She said, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll see you later?"

Admitting that Lorelai's whole pouting act, while slightly aggravating, was endearing, Luke leaned in to kiss her before watching her leave.

* * *

Scanning the living room, Lorelai held her drink in her hand, trying to avoid any overly chatty conversation with her mother while Richard was still on the phone with a business partner in the other room. 

"So, how's Sookie?"Emily asked, a smile gracing her face. "Is she taking to everything well?"

"Uh, sure I guess. I mean she's been through it twice before, but I guess they say it's different every time."Lorelai replied, bringing her drink to her lips.

"That's true. I was speaking with one of the women at the club yesterday, and she told me about her daughter delivering twins...of course I'm not saying I was particularly interested, but she did say it was particularly difficult-"Emily paused, suddenly staring towards the doorway. "When are they going to be finished with dinner? You'd think this was a restaurant or something with how long you wait."

Lorelai let out a nervous laugh, wishing that Rory was there with her. "I'm sure they're finishing up, Mom. Finishing touches...those little green things that decorate the plates and stuff. Well, we never really have those, but-"

"Hello, Lorelai..."Richard said, offering a reprieve of rambling on again. "I'm terribly sorry to keep you both waiting. Apparently there was a problem with one of the partners that needed sorting out. I'm sorry that it had to take so long."

As he sat down, Lorelai nodded, clearing her throat. "Oh it's fine...we were just discussing how dinner is taking a while, parsley on plates and...well, that's about it."

Richard nodded, glancing at Emily before returning to their conversation. "It is taking a while, isn't it? I suppose we'll have to see then."

"I could go and see...you know, check to see if there's pasta holding it up, or maybe they still haven't baked something."Lorelai offered, wanting a moment to think, to collect her thoughts.

"Nonsense, Lorelai. There is decent help around here who should be doing their jobs. You shouldn't have to go in there to check up on them."Emily corrected her, noting how she fidgeted. "So what are your plans for next weekend?"

"What?"Lorelai asked, taken back by the question.

"Well, I'm assuming that you would have already penciled in plans for this weekend, therefore it would simply be rude to ask you to move them. But your father and I have decided to take up tennis lessons at the club, and we were wondering if you would like to join us. Of course, you'd have to find another team member, seeing as your father and I would be on a team."Emily said, a smile gracing her features. "But the choice is up to you, Lorelai."

Lorelai coughed, attempting to come up with a sensible answer. "Um...well, I don't really know anyone that I could you know...make a team with."

"I'm sure there's someone, Lorelai."Richard insisted.

While her mind instantly went to Luke, and the laughs she'd get of him wearing any kind of uniform, the idea was quickly shut down by the reality that for one-Luke would never agree to it. And for two-as of that moment, her parents had no idea that they were back together. "I'll..I'll have to see. You know, check with their schedule...see if it meets my schedule. Then of course see if the matching schedules...match...with the whole thing. I'll figure something out."She said, biting her tongue. She had to stop talking.

Shortly after their discussion, dinner was served in the dining room, and Lorelai tried to keep to herself, yet still remaining part of the conversation. Lorelai would put in a comment every now and then, hoping it would make sense with the flow of conversation before eventually just waiting until either one of them asked her a question. "Hmm?"She asked, after hearing her name called.

"I asked if you were feeling well, Lorelai. You've been stirring the remnants of your pasta for the last five minutes, and didn't even bother to pretend to pay attention when I asked if you thought the fish was dry."Emily said.

Lorelai took a deep breath, shifting in her chair. She loved them, she did. They were her parents and if something was wrong with either of them, she would be there in a second. But there were times she felt as if she were suffocating, and she felt it was one of them. "Actually, I am feeling a little sick. Could I just...step out for some air? My head is just..."

Emily waved at her, nodding in reply. "Don't stay out too long, you could catch a cold."

Once Lorelai left the house, she walked slightly towards her car, until she felt it was safe enough again to breathe. It wasn't that having dinner alone with them was hard, because in reality it was easier than she had expected it to be. Still, as she checked her phone for messages, she found herself wanting someone to talk to.

"Mom?"Rory answered after three rings.

"Hey..are you busy?"Lorelai asked, leaning against her car.

"I'm...planning an article. But I needed a break, what's up?"She asked, glad for the reprieve.

Lorelai bit her lip, sighing. "Honestly? I don't know. But it's Friday, and it's dinner. Mom and Dad want me to do this tennis this with them...only I have to find a partner, and-"

"Oh, that's right. You're still doing Friday nights. Oh, mom...I'm so proud of you."

"Save it, Rory."Lorelai replied, feeling bad as she did. "I went out for a minute, because...well, honestly I don't even know why. Things were...well, of their usual level of tenseness, I guess. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary minus the big gaping hole across the table that read 'Hey, Rory isn't here'. Which, by the way, reminded me again of how much I miss you."

Rory sighed, tucking her knees against her chest. At the moment, she was relaxing inside of her hotel room until she went out to dinner. "I miss you too, mom. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there, but from the sounds of things it isn't all that bad."

"Maybe that's the problem."Lorelai said, as if it was just dawning on her. "Maybe the problem...is that nothing is bad. Not that I want it to be bad...but the day that Lorelai and Emily Gilmore make it through without one single, real argument..is a miracle. Which is exactly what tonight is."

"You haven't told them about Luke, have you?"Rory asked, face solemn.

Lorelai kicked the driveway, pouting. "No."She replied simply. "It shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, they've heard the news before. Everyone in Stars Hollow saw it coming, I'm sure my parents had to have known somehow."

"You get that the longer you draw it out, the more torturingly silent dinners you'll have to go through? Just talk about it, get it out in the open."Rory said, surprising even herself.

"What's with the newfound optimism, Gilmore? Is that what they teach you on that press tour?"Lorelai asked, knowing their conversation would soon come to an end.

Rory laughed, shaking her head. "Not exactly. It's a little bit of something I've picked up on. Because once you get the wrong hotel, get to the right hotel only to have your rooms switched because the couple next door is being too loud, to which you have to say you need to stay up late to work...well, you have to learn to take what you can get."

Lorelai shivered at the thought before staring up at the sky. "It's clear out tonight."She said. "Are you coming home? I mean, I know you said you were, but for the snow? You always want to be here for the snow."

"I'll be there for the snow, mom."Rory reassured her before taking a look at the clock. "Well, I've finished my break...I have to leave in about fifteen minutes to meet with the team downstairs. We're all going for dinner downtown. Calm me later if it gets worse."

"Why, do you wanna know all the gruesome details?"Lorelai asked, trying her best to make it sound interesting. "I have to get back inside...I think I hear mom firing another maid."

* * *

Lorelai returned home that night to spot Luke's truck in the drive. While she had to admit she couldn't complain, she was a little surprised that he had chosen to stay. "Luke?"She called, walking inside. Shutting the door, she leaned to pet Paul Anka when he came padding up to her. "Hello, Luke?" 

"Oh, hi"He said, coming from the kitchen. "Sorry, I was...well, you're here. How'd it go?"He asked, resting his hands upon her shoulders.

"Well, I survived. It wasn't incredibly, terribly painful."Lorelai replied, shrugging. "So you stayed, huh? Whatever could you find to amuse yourself while I was gone?"She asked, winking an eye.

"I watched some movie that was on TV...it really wasn't all that good, but then when I went into the kitchen, the faucet was leaking, so I...well, I fixed it. I mean, not that you ever get around to fixing the thing, but-"Luke shrugged, a tired smile on his face. "But I figured you'd need someone to talk to after getting out, and I said I'd see you, so I'm here."

Lorelai nodded, shrugging. "Well, I like that you're here. Not that I wouldn't on a normal basis, but this..this is good. Great, actually. Oh, so...funny story.."She said, leading him into the living room. "See, you know those awkward silences when you have absolutely no idea what to say? See, there weren't that many of those. But um, well...when there was one, I um..well, she was looking at me with those "I know there's something you have to tell me" eyes, and staring at me and being all "ha...I was right.""Lorelai paused, attempting to shield herself, as if the mere memory would make her mother appear there in the living room. "So, um...well, I may or may not have let it slip that...you know, you and me...and we're...together..and, well-"

"You're serious?"Luke asked, finding the way she fidgeted cute. "You couldn't live through one dinner alone with them, could you?"

"No, I could. I'm going next week, too. I'll just be alone with you with me."Lorelai defended, eyes pleading with his. "For what it's worth, I really didn't feel like mentioning anything yet, but the way that gossip flies, she was bound to find out sooner or later."

Luke stared back at her, knowing that she was really trying. He smiled, nodding. "It's okay. I'll go. If you want me too, I mean."

"You really do love me, don't you?"Lorelai sat, seemingly in awe. "Everytime I think I have you figured out, you go and do something that makes me just...realize things."

"Realize things?"Luke asked, curious.

Lorelai shrugged, settling back against the couch with him. "That you aren't given nearly enough credit by those whining customers of yours."She said, leaning against Luke's shoulder. Though she couldn't see him, Lorelai knew Luke was staring at her.

"You get that you're technically still one of my whining customers, right?"Luke asked.

"Yes, but I wear tight jeans and lean really attractively over the counter...and you know, I don't complain when you give me free food. See, I don't count."

Luke laughed, shaking his head.

"What?"Lorelai asked, lifting her head to look at him. "Did I say something? My god, I have fish in my teeth, I knew it. I have fish in my teeth, and they didn't bother to say anything."Lorelai said, attempting to get up, only to have Luke pull her closer. When she looked at him, noting the look in Luke's eyes, Lorelai's mouth hung open. "So I don't have fish in my teeth?"

"No, you don't."Luke replied before kissing her.

"Good."Lorelai muttered afterwards. "Because see, if I did, you probably wouldn't have done that."

"That's true."He said in return, rubbing her back with his hand.

"So...the golden question of the night..."Lorelai said, silently chewing on her lip before deciding to just say it. "Are you going to stay? I mean, you don't have to stay, but I figured you would, so...will you?"

Sometimes she was one of the most frustrating people Luke had ever dealt with. Other times Lorelai was one of the most ridiculous. Others still, Luke found, were the ones he loved the most. The moments when she'd sit there, for a moment actually not speaking. But what she said in that moment meant more than a thirty second speech that he swore came off the top of her head. "Of course."

Lorelai grinned, pulling him up off the couch. She held his hand as they walked to the stairs. "Good. See, I like when you stay."Lorelai said. "Oh, by the way, make sure you have off next Saturday...we're playing tennis with my parents."

"What?"Luke asked, as if the idea sounded completely random.

Lorelai laughed while they were walking up. "Hey, I was kidding. Testing you. So hey, I call the shower first. Because even if it wasn't in my teeth, I can still smell that fish..."

Luke shook his head, listening to Lorelai rant as they made their way down the hall. There were some things that never got old.

* * *

**Okay, so I get that nothing huge happened in this chapter-well, completely huge. But Luke and Lorelai are obviously way more comfortable than they have been, as he's staying. And Lorelai went through a Friday Night Dinner alone...although she did call Rory. I know that she's not exactly in the picture, and I keep finding reasons to have one of them call the other or whatever, so if that's annoying or you find it useless I can stop, but I find it a way to sort of keep the connections open and things and...well, I actually in the end ended up liking this chapter.**

**I'm SO sorry that it took so long to get it to you guys, though. I have been incredibly caught up, and I felt so horrible. I will update within the next several days, I'm sorry! Oh, and one more thing...yeah, so when I spell-checked this...my system keeps wanting to spell her name "Lorelei"..eww. Just, no. It's Lorelai, people! LOL..leave me a review to wake up to, guys. :)**


	8. Of Letters and Love

**Author's Note: The past few weeks have been kind of hectic for me-for about two weeks now I've had this rediculous writer's block. Anything I type/write doesn't come out good, but I've been trying to break free of that. Last week the computer had problems, and so I wasn't able to update. I'm hoping I can make it up to you in this chapter as well. As always, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know when you review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Of Letters and Love**

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs, extra syrup."Luke said, setting a plate down for a customer. Hearing the familiar ringing as the diner door opened, he looked up to see Lorelai walking in. "Hey."He said, noting the way she rubbed her hands together. "Coffee?"

Lorelai nodded, blowing several puffs of air out. "It's September. Well, the end of September. I just don't think it should be this cold."

Luke turned back around to face her, carefully placing the coffee in her hands. He let his hands linger; the faint smile on Lorelai's face inwardly driving him crazy. "It'll be fall soon."Came his simple reply.

Standing frozen in her spot Lorelai forced a nod. Glad at the contact between she and Luke, for that moment she felt warmer than she had all day. "It's crazy, isn't it? The year has flown by really, not much time left before Christmas."

Luke rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Halloween hasn't even happened yet and already you're worried about Christmas?"

"Of course I am."Lorelai answered, as if it were obvious. "Christmas takes several months of preparation. There's the first snow, afterwhich we can begin looking through all of the boxes of Christmas decorations. There's..uh-"Lorelai said, looking up as if she were trying to remember a list. "-well, there's plenty of things to be done between now and December."

Luke nodded, reluctantly pulling his hands away in an effort to wipe off the rest of the counter. "I'm guessing you have a list, don't you?"

Lorelai patted her purse and began to grin proudly. "Right here."

"So do you want to eat or do you have to head to the Inn?"Luke asked, wishing she would stay.

Finishing the last of her coffee, Lorelai held it out to him. Tilting her head to the side Lorelai's lip formed a pout as if to beg him for another cup. "Just one more, though. Sook and I have some presentation thing to do with these people who're putting us on this list in some big magazine. I mean it's happened before so really it shouldn't be that huge of a deal. But I decided if I get two cups here, head to work and drink a couple there I'll be successfully caffeinated by the time the crew gets there."

Luke handed Lorelai her cup again and nodded. He studied the way she drank, carefully cradling the mug between both of her hands. On most days, Lorelai would drink her coffee with care but today seem perhaps a little more than normal. "You know if you're still cold, maybe you could...stay here for a little while longer?"

"Aww, Lukey wants me to stay?"Lorelai asked as she batted her eyes. Shifting on her chair Lorelai thought of the day ahead and how she'd much rather spend it sitting there with him. Still, as Lorelai leaned in for a kiss the sound of "Barbie Girl" could be heard erupting from her purse. "And that's my cue to exit. I'll stop by later."She said as she leaned over the counter. Giving him a kiss, Lorelai couldn't help but wish that it could last longer. Lorelai winked and with a toss of her purse over her shoulder, she left.

Once outside, Lorelai quickly took out her phone to hear Sookie crying on the other end. "Okay sweets, you're gonna have to calm down here. You're faster than a speeding bullet here. Well, bullet probably wasn't the best comparison but-"She cut off, shaking her head. "What?...The Eggs?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I called you so early. I just didn't know what to do. I was standing there in the kitchen trying to make a cake, it seemed so simple. Of course, nothing could be that easy. They were all on the floor, and cracked and..."Sookie stopped, trying desperately to control her breathing. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I should be the one asking you that question."Lorelai replied, in that moment knowing she needed to get to her friend. "Okay, just sit tight. I'll um..I'll be there soon."

* * *

Lorelai pulled up to the Inn, and going inside found Sookie pacing in front of the front desk. "Um..honey? You okay?"

Sookie nodded, taking a steadying breath before looking at her. "The crew cleaned it up. I know I could have waited, but being pregnant, I couldn't exactly-"

"Hey, it's fine."Lorelai insisted. She looked over to see Michel speaking on the phone, and thought for a second about telling him to keep a watch but as she heard him raise his voice, she knew better. "So hey, are you hungry?"

"You didn't eat breakfast at Luke's?"Sookie asked, blowing her nose on a kleenex before looking up at her.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I did. But I just thought maybe you needed a minute. I could ask the guys in the kitchen to whip us up something. Give you a chance to sit...rest. You know, relax. Oh hey-"She said, catching the arms of one of the kitchen assistants. "Can you uh..cook us up something really quick?"

"Lorelai, that's not necessary..."Sookie defended as they sat as a table. "Ooh, but can it have strawberries? I am really craving some right about now."

"Okay, a little too much information. But sure-"Lorelai replied, nodding at the kitchen assistant as he walked back through the doors. She turned her attention back to Sookie and offered a smile. "Good?"

"I'm fine. Really, I am."Sookie insisted. "I'm sorry. I drew you away from Luke's, and I know you had that whole plan thing. I just feel so bad."

"Don't be."Lorelai insisted. "Luke understands, and if he doesn't...well, he does."She concluded, a dream-like sigh crossing her lips.

"Lorelai?"Sookie asked, breaking her from her daze. "Food's here."

"Mmm...food."Lorelai said, taking a stab at her plate. "So um..that guy's supposed to come in a few hours. Charlie Turner?"

"Oh, yeah. But enough about that. What was that just now?"She asked, sensing that something was going on with her friend.

"We got breakfast served to us in our Inn?"Lorelai asked, as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean...with the whole Luke thing."Sookie said, waving a hand at her. "And you can't pretend you didn't just get that whole far-off dazed look. So?"

"Okay, _Izzie_...if you must-"Lorelai said, crossing then uncrossing her legs. "I don't know, I'm just really..happy."

"Happy?"Sookie echoed.

"Yes, happy. And not just your run of the mill, everyday, average "Hi, how's your day?". No, this is-"Lorelai struggled to find the right word. Not able to find one, she brushed the hair out of her face with a shrug. "It's so much better this time around. There's no tension, or weird, creepy awkward silences in which I have no idea what to say. There's no wall blocking our emotional-or ya know, physical communication."She added with a grin. "Sook..."

Eyes misting over, Sookie reached out for a hug from her best friend. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I mean, I always have been. But this...this is good news."

Lorelai settled in her chair, glancing around the Inn. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

That night, Lorelai stopped by the Inn before going home. "Luke?"She called as she stepped in. The sign had been flipped to closed, but on days he stayed late Luke would leave the door unlocked as he knew she'd stop by anyway. "Hello?..Luke?"She called, stopping to look behind the counter. It was then she decided she was hungry. While Lorelai knew they'd stop for food on the way home, she decided she couldn't wait. She went back to the freezer, pulling out various contents until she found what she wanted-a gallon of ice cream.

Luke had just come downthe stairs when he heard something clattering in the kitchen. He looked to see Lorelai's Jeep sitting outside, and rolled his eyes. "Lorelai?"

"Ow!"She called, the sound of a pan crashing erupting throughout the kitchen. "All I wanted was a spoon."

"And yet a pan ends up falling? How is that exactly?"Luke asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Lorelai looked up at him from her place on the floor and frowned. "I was hungry."She said, sounding defeated.

Luke walked forward, stopping just short of where she sat. "Come on, get up..."He said when Lorelai reached for his hand. "You know, you could have waited until I came back down."

"I know, but I didn't know how long you'd be up there. I figured I'd just grab a quick snack and head up with you."Lorelai replied, glancing around at the mess she'd made. Not wanting Luke to notice, at least not until she had a real answer, she chose to avert the attention to him. "So what's going on upstairs? You stashing anything?"

"Huh? Oh, no...I was just figuring out some bills. But I did get a letter from April."Luke said, knowing Lorelai would be interesting.

"A letter? As in on paper?"Lorelai asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, my mail still comes here. I mean, I stay there...at your house. But the address is still-"Luke stopped, realizing that he's been rambling. Though he found it kind of irritating, he knew that it only happened whenever Lorelai was around. "I guess she's mad 'cause her mom restricted her from using the phone, so she had to write me instead. Oh, she told me to tell you she says hi."

"Oh, good."Lorelai replied, her arms linking behind his back. His rambling comment about address went for the moment unnoticed. In truth, Lorelai had been thinking about that fact, but at the time wasn't sure how to approach the issue. "So, that's kind of funny. Just because you know, Luke...you..."She said, nodding towards him. "Got a letter from April. And me? Well, I got an email from Rory."

"Is she okay?"Luke asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine. I don't know if that's the perfect word but yeah...Rory's doing good. She was researching for an article, and decided to take a break and write me."Lorelai said, pleased. "Okay, yeah um...can we clean this up and get out of here? Because I...am starving."

Luke laughed, helping her pick up everything that she'd dropped. When he finished, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Perfect."Lorelai muttered, a sleepy feeling overtaking her. "So, we're leaving?"

Luke nodded, sighing as he settled his chin against Lorelai's shoulder. "Sure. Do you wanna go grab something? We didn't exactly make plans."

"Ooh, can we got to Al's?"She asked, already knowing what his reaction would be. "Please, please, please..."She paused, pouting her lip. She twisted her hair in a way she knew Luke couldn't resist and watched as his resistance melted away. "Yay! It's Chinese, and Rory's not here...and you love me."Lorelai added the last part, momentarily turning her head to bat her eyes.

"And I love you."Luke echoed, letting the moment settle. "So, I guess that's where we'll go."

"Hey Luke?"Lorelai asked, wanting so much to just come out with the question she'd been wanting to ask him. It would be easier if she could find the right words.

"Yeah?"Luke asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Lorelai bit her lip, and releasing it, knew the subject would come up later. For now, things were good the way they were. "I love you, too."


	9. Plastic Chairs and Plans

**Author's Note: So I actually like this chapter a little bit more than the last one. I know that it seemed a little like filler, and truthfully, it kind of was. Anyway, regardless of that, this chapter is definitely a little more LL oriented. I hope you don't mind, but then again, why would you? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Plastic Chairs and Plans...**

"Come on, Luke...please?"Lorelai pouted, following him to the counter. "You'll have a great time."

"A great time?"Luke replied. "A great time would be just the two of us...you know, watching a movie or whatever. A great time isn't going out there to play in games with all of those crazy people."

"But you _love _those crazy people, remember? They come into your diner, they buy your food...they offer somewhat entertaining conversation..."Lorelai trailed off, trying to think of other ways to persuade Luke to come out and join the celebration. "For me, Luke?"She asked, twirling the end of her hair. "We don't have to stay the whole time."

Luke paused in his wiping down the counter long enough to look up at her. She was swaying side to side, knowingly trying to tempt him. Had he not looked into her eyes, he could have said no. But as soon as Luke saw her blue eyes shining in earnest back at him, he knew that there was no denying her. "Fine, I'll give you a little while. If you can help me put the rest of the chairs up."

"Yay!"Lorelai exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Okay, so..I'll just go...get the chairs. And you can just finish up here."

"Try to not get so excited about it."Luke said, rolling his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he loved watching Lorelai when she was so happy. Knowing that he was the one who made her feel that way made it even better. "So how long are we going to stay at this fall fest...thing..anyway?"Luke asked, afraid of the answer.

Lorelai shrugged, turning towards him as she placed the final chair up. "Long enough. It's just part of what makes you a citizen of Stars Hollow, you know? Being out in the cold air...participating in all the games. Buying insane junk food, getting hyped up on sugar-"

"Are you _trying_ to make me change my mind?"Luke asked.

Lorelai stammered, avoiding his gaze for a second. She watched as Luke walked back around the counter, stopping in the middle to meet her. "Honestly, I doubt that I ever could."

Luke wrapped his arms around her, content in the moment just to hold her close. "You're probably right about that."

She grinned, her arms tight around Luke's waist. "I know you too well."

The moment was broken by the sound of Taylor's voice booming outside, presumably coming from a megaphone. He of course had appointed himself to direct most of the activities, and the sound was a clue that it had begun. "Here we go..."Luke muttered as he watched Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"Come on, we're going to miss it!"She exclaimed, pulling his hand towards the door.

"Hey, wait! I still have to-"

"Have to what, kiss me? Because honestly, if it's anything other than that, I think it can wait. Besides, I figured you'd like to watch Taylor's annual embarrassment of himself."Lorelai replied, sounding proud of herself.

"You've got a point there."Luke replied, leaning in to quickly plant a soft kiss against Lorelai's lips. As he pulled back, he saw the grin on her face, and knew there was no chance of backing out.

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai had just finished watching a race when she decided that a drink was in order. As she and Luke walked hand in hand to where she knew they were, she saw Sookie and Jackson. "Wow, fancy seeing you two here."She said in what she decided was a southern accent.

Sookie laughed, chewing on a piece of apple. "Oh, yes. Well, it's good to get out every now and then. You know? Like fresh air or something."

"It smells like apples and candy corn..."Luke muttered.

"And glad to see you could make it out, Luke."Jackson said.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have much of a choice."He said, gesturing to Lorelai. "But uh...we're having a good time."

"That's dirty, Luke. Hee. Dirty Luke."Lorelai said, amused with herself. "Anyway, um...you two seemed to be headed in a that way sort of direction, so maybe I'll catch you over by the pumpkins later?"

"Sure. Yeah, I promised Davey I'd get one."

With that Sookie and Jackson walked away. "So..."Luke muttered, a comfortable lull settling in.

"If you're not having a good time, I mean, you know we don't have to stay."Lorelai said, noting how he'd barely spoken. Though he seemed to enjoy himself whenever she was having a good time, in the quiet moments it was easy to tell that he was in it for her.

"No, we can stay."Luke said, watching as Taylor attempted juggling several squash. He could practically hear Jackson in his head saying how ridiculous it was, and when he spotted them, he knew something could have happened.

"So you come for me, but stay for the entertainment?"Lorelai asked, amused.

Luke shrugged, grabbing a cup for himself as well as Lorelai. He handed her a cup before turning back to the festivities. "Cold?"He asked when he saw Lorelai shiver.

She rubbed her sweater-clad arms, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. The weather's changing, it's getting colder. Well, it was cold. But now it's the real cold you know, the one where it's-"Lorelai paused, noting how Luke stared at her. She immediately gazed down at her drink, laughing a little. "Sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."Luke replied, watching as she took a sip. She closed her eyes, sighing exaggeratedly. "That good, huh?"

Lorelai grinned, sending a wink in his direction. "You'd be surprised."

"Aw, Jeez."Luke chimed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, so-"

"Lorelai!...Lorelai, thank God you're here."Kirk chimed, running over.

"And they're off..."Luke chimed, knowing that yet again they had been interrupted.

"What is it, Kirk?"Lorelai asked, trying her best to not look annoyed.

Kirk nodded, leaning against his knees to catch his breath. "Okay, so I was over on the other side of the gazebo. I was minding my own business while participating in a raffle. Of course Mother wouldn't agree, but-"

"Cut to the chase, Kirk."Luke said, his hand on the small of Lorelai's back.

He coughed before nodding. "Right, of course. Well, the next contest involves a partner. Originally, I would have picked LuLu. But you see, just as I was about to announce that, Miss Patty came right along, and-"

"-And because she wasn't available, you'd like me to?"Lorelai asked, finishing his sentence. She glanced at Luke before looking back at Kirk. "Well..."

"Please, you have to understand. If Mother knew I came home empty handed despite competing in something..."

"Just go with him, Lorelai. Meet me back in the diner when you're done?"Luke asked, knowing that even if he didn't offer Lorelai probably would have caved.

"Sure thing."Lorelai said before kissing him, offering a smile as he walked away.

* * *

When Lorelai and Luke got back to the house that night, Paul Anka greeted them at the door. Lorelai fought to pull a reward she'd won-an inflatable chair-through the doorway.

"Couldn't you have given it to Kirk? I'm sure he could have amused himself somehow."Luke said, pushing the other end.

"Oh, hey buddy."Lorelai said as they were all the way through. She reached to pat Paul Anka on the head. "No, it isn't yours..."She chimed, offering a smile.

"Where do you want it, anyway? You can't exactly keep it where he could...bite it."Luke said, searching for an excuse.

"Um, upstairs? Or in Rory's old room, either way."Lorelai said, going to the mail pile she'd left when she went to Luke's earlier that day.

Luke came back in the room, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Anything interesting?"

"Mmm..bill, bill...magazine. Credit card offer, address labels..."Lorelai mused, going through the pile. She looked down at the labels, noting how her name and address was embossed in gold. While she had to admit it would have been a nice idea, she knew it wouldn't do any good just to keep the free ones. "Eh, and besides, they spelled my name wrong."She mused, setting the pile down. "Besides, I think this is more important."She said, turning to face Luke. "Thanks for coming tonight, Luke. I know that maybe you didn't want to, but you did. From what I saw, you seemed to enjoy yourself."

He shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing. "It's fine, Lorelai. I like to see you happy, I've told you that."

"I am happy."Lorelai said, nodding. "Very happy. But Luke-"She paused, taking a breath. She'd been thinking about it-about how she felt since they'd been dating again. She thought of the way she felt when Luke was there, and when he wasn't. "You know, it's funny that I don't really know how to say it, so I might as well just ramble and hope that you understand. I love you. I really, really do. I know that we've been taking things slow, and I know that we've been careful. But the truth is, I don't think I can take 'slow'. I just...I want-well, I was wondering-"Lorelai said, pausing long enough to gauge the look of trust in Luke's eyes. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she knew it was directed at her. "-if you'd move back in."


	10. Cat Lady No Longer

**Author's Note: I had a little mini-marathon of Season Five last week, and I have to really say that I do miss those days. Even knowing what happened afterward, it was still the best time. Anyway, before I get off track, I wanted to keep everything on time with this chapter, so I hope that it seems appropriate. With that, I ask that you please leave me a review. I've got a clearer view of where the rest of this will go, and I hope that you'll enjoy it along the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Cat Lady No Longer**

Lorelai drummed her nails against the kitchen counter, watching as Sookie checked the cookies she has placed in the oven.

"So wait...for clarification here-"Sookie said, wanting to make sure all of the details were correct. "Was it a good silence, or a bad one?"

"It was in-between."Lorelai replied, picking up her coffee cup. "It was a little bit of both. Good because I'm standing there thinking 'well, this is good. Luke's taking the chance to at least think about moving back in, and not just jumping to say no.' But at the same time I'm worried that maybe there's a reason for the silence. Maybe he's trying to think of an excuse like he can't because his uncle in Timbuktu just called and asked him to visit, or you know..the more reasonable one, Liz wants him to see his niece more."She finished, finally taking a sip.

"And?"Sookie asked, sounding impatient. "Is he or not?"

Carefully setting her cup down, she looked across the counter with a giddy smile. "Yes."

"Yes?"Sookie asked, afraid to squeal prematurely. "Yes! Lorelai..."She said, clearing the space between them to envelope her in as tight an embrace as her swelling stomach would allow. "This is good. This is so good. I mean, I kind of figured it would happen sooner or later. But it's sooner, not later. I...I have to make a cake."

"Cake?"

"Yeah, you know..a Luke moving in cake? What do you feel like...chocolate, or vanilla?"

"We don't need a cake, Sook. Maybe you and Jackson could come over for dinner some time, we'll figure something out."Lorelai offered, not wanting to press Sookie too far.

Sookie shook her head as she began slicing the tops of of strawberries for a dish she'd be preparing. "Nonsense, Lorelai. I've been planning just the perfect cake. I just need to know what I should make the icing. So really...chocolate or vanilla?"

Lorelai shrugged, amused. "Whatever way the cookie crumbles."

"Cookie...The cookies!"Sookie exclaimed, running to the oven.

* * *

"I am in need of a seriously caffeinated device."Lorelai cried, opening the door to the diner.

"Lorelai, I'm so glad you're here. Perhaps you could talk some sense into Luke."Taylor said, spinning around to face her. In his hands he held a notepad, and with a blue ink pen tucked behind his ear, Lorelai couldn't help but fight back the urge to compare him to an aging school teacher.

"If the argument has to do with getting me coffee, then I could come up with the best argument you've ever heard within the next five seconds. However, if it has to do with anything else..."Lorelai said, trying to get to the counter, but Taylor kept getting in the way. "Hello? Did you not get the hint?"

"Lorelai, it's well into fall already, and with Thanksgiving mere weeks away, it would be nice if all the store fronts had a lovely display out front. Stickers on windows, or maybe fall-themed center pieces on tables. Luke here has turned down every one of my suggestions, and as expected, has all but refused to participate in the activities."Taylor said, still not moving out of her way. "Lorelai-"He said, exasperated with her fidgeting side to side. "Have you not heard a word I said?"

"Luke...no fall decorations. Mmm-hmm..got it."Lorelai said, sounding monotonous. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something dark and caffeinated calling my name."

"Taylor, I'm sure you'll bring it up at the next town meeting anyway. I'm pretty sure I can't be the only one who hasn't decorated their window. Now, I've got lunch rush."Luke said as Ceasar placed another plate up in the window.

Taylor nodded, taking it into consideration. "So it's safe to assume that you'll be at the town meeting, then?"He asked. "Because if you think this is your way of getting out of-"

"I'll be there, trust me."Luke deadpanned before sending a look in Lorelai's direction.

"Who, me?"She feigned. "I wouldn't _force_ you through a town meeting Luke, if that's what you're suggesting. I'm offended that you would even think such a..."Lorelai trailed off, watching as both Luke and Taylor stared at her. "Right well, um...I really only came for coffee."

Taylor sighed, tucking his notepad under his arm. "I'll see you at the next meeting, Luke."He said before heading out the door.

Luke headed to deliver the plate before coming back to pour Lorelai a cup. "So how was your day?"

"Other than the last ten minutes or so, pretty good."She said with a grin. "Sorry for not backing you up on that whole town meeting thing, Taylor kind of had me cornered."

Luke sighed, taking a moment to wipe off a spot a customer had left vacant. "That's okay. You missed it earlier when he sent Kirk in here to survey me. Complete with hat and clipboard."

Lorelai nearly choked on her coffee, but settled back comfortably. She watched as Luke went to go put away dirty plates, did a quick sweep of the diner to make sure no one needed refills before returning to the counter. ll the while she was given the chance to finish her cup, and check her phone. She'd left a message for Rory the night before telling her the good news, but hadn't heard word from her since. Knowing she was happy with what was happening anyway, Lorelai offered a smile as Luke walked back around the counter. "Hey Luke?"She asked.

Luke nodded, knowing she was about to ask for something. It was the same look and tone combination she had every time, and most days he swore that she learned how to perfect it. "Hamburger and fries?"

"I'm not in much of a hamburger mood. But can I get an order of fries?"Lorelai asked, pouting. "Pretty please? Pretty pretty please with a Sookie made cake on top?"

"A Sookie made what?"Luke asked, taken back for a minute.

Lorelai laughed, knowing it was how he would have reacted. "See, I was at the Inn this morning. And I was talking to Sookie about...you know.."She said, waving her arms between them. Lorelai was happy about them moving in together, it was the reality that she wasn't yet prepared for the whole town to know. "Anyway, Sook was her usual self...but then she started going on about chocolate or vanilla, and all of these different things. Then the cookies for a girl's party today almost burned. Michel was singing Celine over his iPod the whole morning, oblivious to the fact that no one, probably not even Celine herself wants to hear "My Heart Will Go On" that many times."

Cringing at the thought, Luke placed his hand on top of hers on the counter. "I'm taking that as a sign that you'll be wanting a large order?"

"Make 'em chili cheese and throw in another cup of my life source and you've got a deal."Lorelai replied, feeling drained from the events of the day.

Luke laughed, but knew at the same time she wasn't kidding. "Coming right up."

"So, hey..."She said as Luke placed a cup in front of her. "You know, the whole thing we talked about last night. I was thinking, um...when would you want to do that?"

"This weekend, I guess."Luke shrugged. In truth he knew he pretty much lived at her house anyway, and it had already been his house. Still, it was only natural to move the few things he still had at the apartment to make it official.

Lorelai nodded as she brought the cup to her lips. "Good, I think that's a good idea. I was just thinking of the things you still have up there-"She said, pointing to the ceiling. "-there can't be much left."

"No, there really isn't. Well, you know that."Luke surmised.

Lorelai nodded, clearing her throat. "Good. Ugh...so I have to get back soon. Fall weddings with a bride who can't choose her own bridesmaids, I swear this will be the death of me."She sighed dramatically.

"If these aren't."Luke chimed, placing an order of chili fries in a to-go bag in front of her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yep."Lorelai replied, unable to contain the grin she knew wore, because she know knew that what Luke said meant so much more. "See you tonight."

* * *

"So wait-"Rory called over the phone line as she ate in a corner booth at a roadside diner. She knew she could have eaten with the crew on the trail, but in the midst of writing her latest article, didn't feel up to it. "-you're doing all of this...now? And you couldn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I? And did you not get my message last night?"

"Well, I did...but between the "Me...Luke..." and the high-pitched excitement, you were worse than Paul Anka after one of Luke's leftover hamburgers."Rory replied, holding her fork in midair. "What's a synonym for 'productive'?"

"Seriously, the Yale grad is going to ask me that?"Lorelai asked, gawking as she spoke to her on the phone. "And wait, you're working while we're on the phone? This is precious mother-daughter time."She continued, feet tucked underneath her. Hearing the door open, Lorelai leaned forward until she saw Luke walk into the room. "Hey...those are boxes."She said, referencing to the cardboard boxes he held in his arms.

Luke set them down on the ground to go back and grab the two boxes that were left on the porch.. "Yeah, those are boxes."He said, setting them down as she walked up to him. "Is that Rory?"

Lorelai leaned up to kiss him before nodding. "In the flesh. Well, I guess it's not really in the flesh, but you get the point."

"You're having a conversation with Luke while we're on the phone?"Rory asked defensively while she typed away on her keyboard.

"You can work, I can Luke."Lorelai fought back, watching as Luke stared back at her.

"How do you 'Luke'? You don't do..."Rory paused, her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Forget I said anything."

"Aww, you're no fun."Lorelai pouted. "Anyway, sweets..we'll talk later. And hey, give the work a break every now and then."

"Sure."Rory said, nodding at the waitress as she brought another cup of coffee. "And hey, I never told you. Congratulations. Both of you."

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Rory. Bye."She hung up after Rory promised she'd call sometime that weekend, possibly with news of when she'd be able to take a break. Lorelai set the phone on the desk before turning to look at Luke. "So, boxes..."

"I didn't want to wait."Luke said, noticeably shaken from his normal state. "I hoped that it would be okay."

"Of course, I really can't complain. I mean, you're here. But that's...everything?"She asked, pointing to the boxes that now sat beside her staircase.

"Everything worth keeping. I mean, there's still the couch there and some of the kitchen stuff. But clothes, and shoes and everything important that wasn't already here are in those."Luke said, a slight smile crossing his face. "I know I said we'd do it this weekend, but you know.."He said, shrugging as he brought his hands to rest against Lorelai's shoulders. "So, um..this is it. That one should go in there, I figure I should end up cooking some of the time, and I'll need that. But this one-"Luke said, picking up a box. "-the room."

"Good, good. Perfect, really."Lorelai insisted, feeling to giddy to truly say anything else. She watched as Luke walked up the stairs before turning back to the remaining boxes. She sighed, knowing that it was the biggest step they'd taken in a long time. She knew once they started dating against that she wasn't alone anymore, but as she saw Paul Anka poking around, curious as to what the boxes held, Lorelai couldn't help but let out a laugh. "That's right, Paul Anka..."She said, scratching behind his ear. "Cat lady no longer. Nope, this is the life. And hey, you like Luke, right?"

"Of course he does, I spoiled him, remember?"Luke joked, hearing the tail end of what she said. "I brought pie, you know."

"Pie?"Lorelai asked as Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"


	11. Muffins in the Morning

**Author's Note: First of all, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. These last few weeks have been mad crazy, like you wouldn't believe. On top of everything happening, I've had the hardest case of writer's block, which I am glad to say looks like it is finally over with. With that said, I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter. I _promise_ the next one will be up MUCH sooner. Anyway, please if you can...leave me a review? Thanks again:)**

**Oh, and just to be clear this chapter occurs a few days after Thanksgiving (not only to speed things up a little, but to keep with the plan as well.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Muffins in the Morning**

Lorelai looked up from her dinner plate, trying desperately to hide the fact that she had not been listening to what her mother was saying. She offered a nod before sending an apologetic look across the table to Luke, who she was sure couldn't have been having the greatest time.

"Like I was saying, I'm terribly sorry that we weren't available for Thanksgiving dinner, Lorelai. With everything happening, and the year quickly coming to a close it's a wonder that we would even have time to stop and think any longer."Emily mused before bringing her drink to her lips. Her eyes shifted toward Luke, who was currently stirring the potatoes on his plate. "Do you not like your meal, Luke? Are the potatoes too dry? If they are, I could ask Amelia to send them back or-"

"They're fine, Emily." Luke informed her without trying to sound too terribly rude.

Emily nodded, knowing that she wouldn't get much out of him. "So you never did finish telling me, Lorelai. How is Rory?"

"You mean she hasn't called you?" Lorelai asked, unable to contain her surprise.

"Well, if she had I wouldn't have asked." Emily said curtly. "I assumed that much was obvious, was I wrong?"

Lorelai stirred the peas around, offering a sigh. "She's fine, mom. Misses home, but she's loving the life of an expert reporter. Apparently, she got to speak directly with O'bama for her last article...got a direct quote."

"Is that so?" Richard asked, impressed. "I'll have to check the website then, I suppose. It looks as if our granddaughter is going to big places, Emily."

She nodded in agreement before again turning to Luke. "If you don't like dinner, you really don't have to eat it. I'm sure Lorelai will make you stop by that diner of yours and have something covered in grease and some kind of sauce as soon as you two leave, anyway."

"Mom!" Lorelai cried.

"Well, I was just saying..." Emily sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Luke."

Emily's apology took Luke by surprise. He swallowed a sip from his drink before turning to look at her. "It's fine, Emily. I haven't been feeling that well lately, I guess."

Lorelai looked at him, concerned. She couldn't tell if Luke was saying what he was to give them a chance to go home, or if he truly was sick.

"Apparently a lot of people have been." Richard commented. "A grandson of a couple Emily and I have lunch with at the club hasn't been feeling well lately. It's some virus...I can't remember what they called it. You should get to the doctor as soon as possible, Luke."

Both surprised by the concern on Richard's side and the thought of hospitals, Luke nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Emily smiled, clearing her throat. "Well then, who's ready for dessert?"

* * *

"It was crazy...she just kept going on an on about the apple, and how dare the cook make pie without apples from Connecticut. If you wouldn't have had that coughing fit, I don't know if we ever would have gotten out of there." Lorelai mused as they climbed out of Luke's truck. She glanced up at the sky, sniffing the air with her nose. 

"Oh, no." Luke mused, already knowing what had to be coming. "The news said it was getting cold, but I didn't think-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't trust the weather people when it comes to snow? You know I have a sixth sense for the stuff...though last year we weren't on so kind of terms." Lorelai sighed, shaking her head. "Nope, it's not gonna snow today. Guess it's your lucky day, hun." She said as she walked up, placing an arm around his waist. "Hey, if you're sick you really shouldn't be out here too long, anyway. So if by some miraculous shift in the universe I'm wrong and it really will snow, you can watch from the window, okay?"

Luke sent a look of disbelief in her direction. "Really? You mean you won't actually drag me out in the middle of everything?"

She considered the thought for a minute as they climbed the steps. "Nah, who am I kidding? I'm never wrong about snow, anyway."

Luke laughed, shaking his head as he followed her into the house. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

* * *

Lorelai opened the diner door the next morning, hurriedly stepping inside. When she recieved worried glances, she stared right back. "Do you realize how cold it is out there? Seriously, it's like someone placed an igloo over Stars Hollow."

"But Lorelai, where is this igloo?"Kirk asked from his perch at the counter.

As she took of her coat, Lorelai shook her head. "No, there isn't an actual...you know what, where is Luke?" She asked, not ready to hear one of the rants she knew would happen if she allowed Kirk to continue.

"He went on a delivery, but he should be right back." Ms.Patty said from her table.

"Hmm, really?" Lorelai asked, suddenly feeling adventurous. She scanned the diner and finding no sign of Zach, quickly headed behind the counter. She grabbed her usual mug, and began pouring herself a cup.

"Lorelai-" Ceasar began as he came out of the kitchen, plate of food in hand. "-you know the boss wouldn't condone you being back here."

"Yes, but "the boss" isn't here, is he?" She asked, trying to appear secretive. She leaned in with a whisper, "The fish flies at midnight."

"Lorelai, if Luke knew you were behind the counter, he'd well..." Ceasar sighed as he watched Lorelai delve into the tray that held muffins.

"Mmm, these are really good." She said, chewing on a piece. "Do you know what flavor they are?"

"Cinnamon, I think." He said before walking off to hand someone their food.

Lorelai looked at Kirk who appeared to be pouting. "Kirk? You okay?"

"I want a muffin." Kirk sighed, resting his head against his hand.

She looked puzzled, but sighed, handing him one. "There, happy now?"

"What? No, I can't just...steal a muffin." Kirk said, studying the one that Lorelai placed on his plate. "Though I admit it does look inviting. Oh, but I can't."

"Since when?" Lorelai asked, leaning against the inside of the counter. Though she'd deny it, she kind of liked the feeling she got as she stood behind the counter; it was like she commended attention.

"Since Luke scared the death out of him yesterday because he said that Luke cut him out of his usual number of french fries. Kirk, you know Luke was only kiddin' with you, don't ya?" Babbette commented, enjoying Kirk's usual banter.

The door opened again, a harsh wind blowing until it finally shut again.

"Oh, close that door. It's freezing out there." Lorelai said, taking another muffin from the tray.

"You're telling me. I'm the one who had to walk three blocks to-" Luke stopped, sighing. "Lorelai, you know I don't want people behind the counter."

"People. But see, I'm not just any person, am I?" She asked before being met with his stare. "Okay, fine. I'm going, I'm going.You're no fun"

Luke laughed at her behavior until he looked at the half-empty tray that sat on the counter. "So I've got a funny question for you..."

Lorelai stuffed the rest of her second muffin in her mouth, carefully chewing as she spoke. "Really, what's that? The price of beans in china?...I'm pretty sure that if I googled it, I could find the information for you."

"What? No." Luke answered. "That thing was full when I left here. Care to explain what happened?"

She swallowed hard, wiping at the crumbs that still clung to her lips. "Ask Kirk. I've gotta go."

"You can't just eat and run." Luke cried, feeling somewhat guilty because he was gone when she came in.

"No, I can't. Everyone knows you can't run and eat. Well, I guess that it's possible. But dangerous. One wrong step and that cheeto could be a weapon." Lorelai quipped, downing the last of her coffee. She looked at Kirk, who at the moment, was staring defiantly at the muffin on his plate, still refusing to eat it. She clapped his shoulder as she got off the stool. "Good luck."

"Lorelai, wait." Luke called from behind the counter. He sighed, handing her a bag.

"Ooh, I get a surprise?" Lorelai asked, eyebrows rasing in surprise.

Luke rolled his eyes as he sighed. "No, it's just...you already ate half the batch, why not take the rest?"

She opened the bag, inhaling the scent. "Yay. I love the smell of muffins in the morning." Loreali mused, her voice taking on a serious tone. She leaned over the counter to kiss him on the cheek.

He caught her wrist as she was about to turn away. The look Luke got as Lorelai turned back again to face him took him a little off guard. The ease that had come with their relationship was something that he had been happy about, but there were moments in which her eyes always took him buy surprise; blue, deep, expressive...Luke shook the thoughts from his head as he cleared his throat. "You'll be back for lunch?"

"If I'm not still full from these things..." Lorelai said, holding up the bag he'd given her. She offered a wink before nodding. "Just kidding sweets, of course I'll be here. Oh, but the coffee maker at the Inn is on the fritz again, so could you have a cup ready when I get here?"

Luke stifled a laugh as he shook his head. "Don't I always?"

* * *

**Okay, so to be honest, I'm not too thrilled with the way this chapter came out. Because while it's primarily an LL fic, other characters are obviously weaved in here and there as well. And among those are the Gilmores. While they're entertaining to write, I find that I have a hard time when it comes to Emily. Though I'm not sure why.**

**Anyway, I know that there really wasn't anything new that happened in this one. It's not exactly filler either, though, so please don't be mistaken. It serves more I think as a transition. Anyway, I hope to hear from you. FFN has been on the fritz lately (I'm pretty sure that's my new word, haha)...so if the reviewing won't work, then send me a PM if you'd like. Or send me a PM if you want...whichever way. There's a coffee from Luke's waiting for you. ;) (I'd send Luke himself, but there's only one of him.)**


	12. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note: Okay, so sue me for still being in the Christmas spirit. Truthfully, this update should have been up a few days ago. But with end of the year activities, I have been so caught up that I wasn't able to. With that said, here we are at chapter twelve. It's got a little Christmas feel to it, though not entirely into everything. As always, please leave me a review. Thanks so much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: There's No Place Like Home**

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, diving under the bed in search of her shoes. "I mean, I'm giving you the perfect opportunity. You don't have to go to my parent's Christmas party if you don't want to."

Luke leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. He waited until he saw her emerge from under the bed before talking. "I don't want you making excuses for me, and I know that if I don't go, I'll just have to deal with Emily the next time we go to dinner."

"Yeah, unless whatever sickness you have is something extremely contagious. Come on, there has to be something." Lorelai whined before slipping on her black boots. She stood, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "There. Perfect?"

"Looks good to me." Luke sighed, nodding.

"Good answer, Lucas." Lorelai replied before leaning in to give him a kiss. "You keep that up and Santa just might leave you a present under the tree." She added with a wink before heading for the stairs. She grabbed her coat off of the couch, along with her purse before heading for the door. Once inside Luke's truck, she turned towards him. "Mono. Come on, that's gotta last at least a few weeks."

Luke fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "Lorelai."

Folding her arms tightly across her chest, Lorelai sunk back into her seat. "Fine. But don't come whining to me when my mother starts going on and on about how horrible her kitchen staff is at keeping the drinks flowing. As entertaining as she is under the influence of eggnog, I can't really risk that chance."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai arrived at the Gilmore mansion shortly after, to be greeted by the new maid. They made their way through, and after being scolded for their tardiness, they molded their way into the crowd. It was awkward in way, because of all the people there, Lorelai found that she only recognized a few. She was about to come up with an excuse to leave when she saw a familiar face make its way into the living room. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her legs taking on a life of their own as she sped her way across the room. "You told me that you weren't going to make it until tomorrow morning."

Rory wrapped her mother tightly in an embrace. "I missed you, too. Is Luke here?" She asked, eyes searching the crowd as they pulled back.

"Of his own choice, believe it or not." Lorelai replied, trying her best to sound impressed. "So come on in you know, relax and everything. Not that that's possible with your grandmother running around." She paused long enough to hear the faint sound of Christmas music playing in the background. "Sleigh Ride has been playing on repeat for the last half hour, and yet none of these people have noticed."

"Did you spike the eggnog again?" Rory asked as if she already knew the answer.

"No. And I never did, thank you." Lorelai said, clearing her throat. "Luuuke..." She said, standing on her tiptoes even in her boots. "I don't see him. I knew he'd make a getaway the first chance he got."

"You're saying that he left without you?" Rory asked in disbelief.

Lorelai shrugged, though she knew that he wouldn't. "He's all alone in the lion's den. He'll need some help."

"Mmm...yeah..." Rory remarked absently, dipping a spoon into a bowl of pudding she'd taken from a table. "Can I eat first?"

* * *

Luke hadn't intended to disappear, and had in fact felt a sense of panic when he realized what had happened. What had started out as a trip to the bathroom had ended with Richard calling him into his office, afterward telling him to shut the door. Not knowing what else to do, he remained close to the door.

"You don't have to stand, Luke. Come, sit down." Richard insisted, eyes darting up from a file that lay open on his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Luke asked before making his way over to sit near Richard's desk.

Taking his glasses off to rub them, Richard shook his head. "Emily has the party to tend to, and I will be in shortly. But this contract is to be finalized before the end of the year."

"So you're working on Christmas Eve?" Luke asked, hoping he didn't sound intrusive.

Richard sighed before closing his file. "Not any longer, no. I'm just going to make a quick call before heading out to join everyone."

Luke nodded, a nervous feeling overcoming him. "Well...forgive my curiousity, sir. But what does you making a phone call have to do with me?"

"It has nothing to do with it, actually. But I saw you walking by, and it occured to me that I've been meaning to speak with you. With Emily busy attending to the guests, and Lorelai busy...well-" Richard sighed, realizing that he needed to go about it more tactfully. "I'd just like to thank you is all."

Luke stared back the the older man, a puzzled look plastered to his features. "For what?"

Richard nodded, offering a calm but slightly annoyed smile. "You and Lorelai." He began simply. "You two have been dating now for a few months. While I admit that I was a bit surprised that you two had decided to reconcile, I was none the less happy. While I'm not entirely sure what it is, Lorelai seems so much more pleased whenever she is with you. Whether it is the vast amount of time you two have known each other, or perhaps something different altogether, I realize now how important you are to her."

Luke looked up in surprise, but was quick to reply. "I love her, sir."

Though he knew what Luke admitted, Richard felt a strange sense of awareness upon hearing the words. "I suppose that you're aware of what Lorelai's life has been like thus far. Having been a part of it for quite some time now, I'm sure you realize how important she is to everyone she comes in contact with. That of course would include me." Richard leaned forward before clasping his hands together. "She has always been in full control of her life, and in truth, I wouldn't have it any other way. That being said, if anything were to ever happen to my daughter-"

"-I'd never..." Luke trailed off after realizing that he'd interrupted him.

"I realize that, Luke." Richard replied. "You have always been there for her, regardless of whatever you had going on in your life. I'd like to think that she will continue to have a steady enviroment in the future."

Luke waited to make sure that he was done before speaking. "A steady enviroment? Sir, I'm not sure that I understand what you mean."

Richard nodded, realizing that maybe he should have been more clear. "Would it be safe to assume that the relationship you two have forged is now permanent?"

"Well I..." Luke stammered, shifting in his chair. "I mean, yeah..." He coughed in an attempt to cover up the nervous feeling that overtook him. "Yes, sir."

"Very well, then." Richard said, slipping the folder that had been on his desk into a drawer. "I believe that we have a party to get to."

* * *

Lorelai kept looking up for any signs of Luke, all the while trying to keep the conversation up with Rory. "Sweets, you'll be fine. Really."

"Be that as it may, mom...I'm only here for a short period of time. With Iowa coming in first, they need me to come back early that morning." Rory said, nursing a glass of eggnog. "Luke!"

"Hey-" Luke said upon clearing the rest of the room left between them. "-I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah well, surprise." Lorelai mused, looking over her cup at him. "Where were you hiding?"

Still shaken a little from his conversation with Richard, Luke wasn't really sure of how to answer. Richard had obviously spoken to him for a reason, but the reason was what had been unclear. Had he been hinting an something, or merely asking for confirmation? "I was just...the crowd..."

Lorelai nodded, rubbing his shoulder with her hand. "Good. So hey-" She paused at the sight of her mother attempting to dance to a horrid version of 'Santa Baby'. "-oh no. Seriously, where is a camera when you need one?"

"Is that our cue to exit?" Rory asked, recognizing the look on her mother's face.

"Are you three leaving so soon?" Emily asked before finally making her way over. "Oh and Rory, I never got to...to welcome...you."

Rory nodded, laughing a little as she hugged Emily goodbye. "I'll stop by before I leave next Tuesday."

* * *

"Home-" Lorelai called as she opened the door.

Rory followed her in, and after her came Luke. She sighed before setting her bags down. Glad to be back in familiar surroundings, she let out an exhausted sigh. "At the rish of sounding incredibly cliche', there really is no place like home."

Lorelai grinned as she slipped off of coat. "Just click your heels three times. Really, I hear that it works." After that, turned to Luke. "I'm going to go change." She said. "We can watch movies, and make those little popcorn strands for the tree. Just don't eat all of that cheesecake while I'm gone."

Luke shifted the box that he brought home in his hands as Lorelai headed up the stairs. For the second time in just as many hours, he was alone with a Gilmore other than Lorelai. "So, I should probably get this into the fridge."

"An excellent idea." Rory remarked, following him as she placed her things in her room. She returned to find him still in the kitchen. "Luke?"

He looked at her, surprised to see something kin to adoration in the girl's eyes. For someone who he still considered a daughter, he'd never really took the time to think otherwise, and had been able to tell whenever she was upset or happy. "Yeah?"

She smiled before hurriedly wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I don't think that I ever thanked you. That, and you know, between the articles and everything, I never congratulated you for moving in here."

Not really sure how to deal with the sudden emotional outburst, Luke simply hugged her back. "It's no problem, Rory. I like it here."

"You mean you like mom, so you like being here." Rory corrected.

"I guess you could say that." Luke smiled.

Rory nodded, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know that I never really said anything, but when you two were broken up, there were so many things that weren't...well, they just weren't. Mom is the happiest that I've ever seen her, and knowing that I'm not leaving her alone when I leave, it's good."

Luke shifted uncomfortably. As far as he was concerned, not much about his relationship with Lorelai had changed, but he knew how important it was to Rory, so he made his mind up to go along. He knew as well as she did just how hard the time he and her mother had been broken up was, and wanted nothing more than to prevent that from happening again. "Thank you, Rory. I-"

"Okay, so you two hiding in the kitchen can only mean one of two things." Lorelai called from the hallway. "There is some seriously last minute planning for my gift, or someone other than me decided to pop the popcorn." She came around the corner in time to see Rory grabbing the box from the cabinet. "Come on...popcorn? Fishing line...stuff? _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"Why was everything you just said a question?" Rory asked as she punched the numbers in.

"Questioning your mother on Christmas Eve?"

Rory shook her head, laughing as she watched Lorelai wrap an arm around Luke's waist. Popcorn in the microwave, Luke and Lorelai happy, and the sound of the movie Lorelai put of wafting through the door--it was a moment in which she did realize that regardless of how much she loved her career and where it was getting her, a part of her would always miss home.


	13. Along Came Suzie

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I made everyone wait for this update. Things have been so crazy lately, and I was sick last week. If it's any consolation, I think that you'll enjoy this chapter, though. As always, reviews are like coffee to me, so please leave me one!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Along Came Molly**

The shrill sound of her phone ringing broke Lorelai from a reverie of sleep. Groaning, she carefully turned in Luke's arms to pick it up. "It's two in the morning..." She whined.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry to wake you. But I...Sookie-" Jackson began.

"Jackson, calm down." Lorelai said, forcing herself into a sitting position. "Is something wrong?"

"It's the baby. Her water just broke, and I have to get her to the hospital. But the kids are here, and I didn't know who else to call." Jackson continued, all the while trying to soothe his hurting wife.

Lorelai groaned, prying Luke's arms from around her waist, inadvertantly waking him. "Shh, it's okay." She said to him while trying to pull on a pair of jeans. "Listen, Jackson...tell Sook not to worry. I'll be right over. Ow-" She cried, having bumped her elbow on the dresser.

"Thank you so much, Lorelai. The kids are still sleeping but-"

"Is that Lorelai?" She heard Sookie ask. "No, she can't just stay here with Martha and Davey. She...she has to...I mean, I-"

"Listen, Jackson?" Lorelai called, trying to gain his attention. "Tell Sook that I'll be right over. I'll come get the kids, and Luke can..."

"Luke can do what?" Luke asked, now fully awake. Seeing the look in her eyes, he shook his head. "Lorelai, the diner opens in-"

"In a few hours." Lorelai said, sighing. "Hon, Ceasar can open the diner if he has to. It'll only be for a little while, and you know Babette is right next door. I'll even let her know that they're here so she'll stop by." She struggled with pulling a sweater on, all the while holding her cellphone. "For me?"

"Fine." Luke sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Lorelai offered an apolegetic smile before turning back to the phone. Hearing Sookie groaning, she knew that they had to hurry. "Okay, Jackson...just keep her calm. I'm coming." She hung up, and took a look at a tired and stressed Luke. "I'll be back, really."

"All you have is sugared cereal in your cabinet." He mused, thinking of what he could possibly give the children to eat.

A hand went to ruffle the curls that rested on his head. "Babette probably has something. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You might have." Luke said, offering Lorelai a shy smile. He leaned in to kiss her, knowing that she had to go. "Hey-" He said as she reached the door. "Call if there's any news."

She nodded, pulling on her shoes. "Don't worry. And Luke? I meant it. I really do."

* * *

"Listen, sweets-" Lorelai said several hours later as she was trying to calm Sookie down. "I'm just...the hallway, okay? I'm gonna call Luke and check on the kids. Everything's gonna be okay."

Sookie nodded, turning to Jackson could offer her ice chips. "You don't know that, Lorelai. This could be it. Oh no, the...I mean, the Inn. I was preparing the cake for the Stevens wedding on Saturday. If it's not ready, the bride's mother is gonna go all Bridezilla on me."

"Just relax, Sookie." Lorelai assured her. She gave an exhausted look to Jackson, who simply shrugged.

"Lorelai's right, honey. You need to stay calm. If you're stressed, then the baby will be, too." He said.

"Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Sookie sighed, leaning her head against the pillow. "I'm sorry honey, I really am. But I'm tired, and it's just taking so...long. " She sighed, turning her head in Lorelai's direction. "Are you sure Luke will be okay? I feel bad just putting all of this on him."

Lorelai shook her head, knowing that she was genuinely sorry. "He was a little nervous about it, but I'm sure that he'll be okay. So..about that, I'm just gonna go call. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sookie nodded, fighting back against the pain she was feeling. "Okay. And hey...if they're awake? Tell them I love them."

Lorelai nodded, her hand reaching to open the door. "Don't worry, I will." She shut the door, immediately leaving to find the nearest waiting room. She shuddered, remembering the last time she'd been in the hospital. So much was different; she wasn't scared for Sookie like she had been for her father. But none the less, Lorelai found herself wishing that the ordeal would be over as soon as possible. She dialed the correct number, contemplating quietly what would happen when Luke answered.

"Hey, Suga...how's everything at the hospital?" Came Babette's voice.

Lorelai frowned at the phone, caught between wondering what was wrong and being glad that Luke didn't answer her angrily. "Sookie's doing alright. They said she's going to have to wait for a little while, but everything is running smoothly." She said, leaning against the wall. "Babette? Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, he's fine, Lorelai. He's just-" Babette paused, apparently trying to find where he was. "He's in the livin' room with Davey. Something about cartoons or somethin'. Listen suga, I'll tell 'em that you called but right now I've got oatmeal cooking. You know, not that instant stuff. It can burn if you're not careful. Tell them congratulations for me, will ya?"

Lorelai laughed, trying to picture Luke arguing with the child over what channel the T.V. was on. "Alright, I'll do that. Thanks, Babette."

"Anytime." She replied. "But I'll have to go home for a minute after breakfast. Morey's got this thing where if I don't have everything ready for him when he wakes, he'll-"

"I understand." Lorelai said, shrugging. "I've gotta get back to Sookie. Oh, but make sure you feed Paul Anka. He gets cranky if you don't." She said goodbye to Babette and slipped her cellphone back into her purse. Rubbing her arm, Lorelai realized for the first time how cold it was in the hospital. Shaking her head, she went in search of coffee.

* * *

Lorelai returned to Sookie's side shortly after, but was soon asked to go and wait by the doctor who came in. Sookie insisted that Jackson stay though, and that Lorelai was free to go home and check on everyone if she wanted. Promising that she'd come back as soon as she could, she hurried home hoping she'd catch Luke in time.

"Hello?" She called from the doorway, almost afraid of the silence. "Luke?"

"In..here..."Luke said, leaning down as he was wiping something off of the kitchen floor.

"Hey." Lorelai said, setting her purse on the table. "Something happen?"

"No, just-" Luke sighed, throwing the washcloth into the sink. "Some juice spilled."

Lorelai sighed, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "I'm really sorry you had to do this. You know that if I could have stayed..."

"I know." Luke muttered, watching the glint in her eye. He didn't have to ask to know that she was forming a plan. "Lorelai." He warned.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Just thinking of ways I can make it up to you later." With a wink and a playful slap on his backside, she sauntered out into the living room.

Luke rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn a bright shade of red. He quickly followed her, not knowing if she'd take it the right way. "Lorelai, Ceasar's been at the diner by himself for a while now. I guess Zach came in too, but I just...I don't wanna stay away for the whole day."

She smiled at him before handing Martha a toy that had fallen off of the couch. "Yeah, just go ahead. I'll let you know if there's any news."

Without even thinking about it, Luke leaned in to kiss her. He offered a slight smile, but recovered quickly, knowing he couldn't stay home for the whole day.

"I'll stop by as soon as I can."

With a nod and a wave, Luke was out the door.

* * *

"Come on, it's this way..." Lorelai said, pulling Luke down another hallway.

"You said that last time, and we've been down three different hallways since then. Admit that you're lost." Luke sighed, yet was willing to be lead by her. He hated to admit it, but Luke had grown to love the behavior Lorelai took on when she was in search of something. He wouldn't call it 'cute' though.

Lorelai turned to look at him, shaking her head. "No, I'm not." She replied as they turned another corner. Pointing to the sign, Lorelai told him they were in the right department. "See? You'd be lost without me."

"I'm sure I would." Luke mused, sighing as Lorelai again quickened her pace. "Lorelai, I'm sure they're gonna be there once we get there."

"Yes, but you're missing the point. Babies attract attention. We need a spot at the window." Lorelai spoke in a hushed whisper. "Ah, there...see." She said once they reached the glass window. Just inside, Sookie and Jackson were carefully cradling a small bundle. The only other person in the room, save for a few other newborns of course, was a neonatal nurse. Lorelai heard something beside of her and turned to see Luke rubbing at his nose. "Are you...Luke, you're crying."

"No...what?" He asked, quickly coughing. He really hadn't been crying, but the sight of Lorelai's face lighting up was enough to make his breath catch in his throat. "I wasn't crying. I don't...cry."

Lorelai shrugged, pretending to put it off. She waved at Sookie, who offered a tired smile, gesturing to the sleeping girl in her arms. She poked Luke with her elbow. "You _so_ were."


	14. I've Got A Feeling

**Author's Note: I feel horrible about this, I really do. I should have had this up, but yet again my computer faced troubles. That, and the semester started back up, so I've had to deal with the courseload. Plus, family came in earlier than expected, so I've had to deal with that as well. Anyway, here we are with the next chapter. It's not a huge step, but a significant one. Hope that you like, and of course...please review. Thank you!****

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: I've Got A Feeling**

"I already explained to you several times, Mr.Derscham, that I cannot hold your room for you. Either you and your wife come as soon as possible, or your room will be given away. Thank you." Michel said as Lorelai walked toward the front desk. "May I help you?" He asked before setting down the phone.

"Um..Lorelai Gilmore, I kind of run this place. Should I really be required to give you information to get a room?" She asked, grinning when she saw the annoyed expression on his face.

"Do you have any idea of what I have had to deal with today, Lorelai? This Mr.Derscham has called three separate times, explaining that he and his wife who are coming from Colorado, but will need to stop by to visit his sister in Oklahoma first to make sure that she can keep their cat. I already told him I cannot hold their room for a whole week, what else can I do?"

Lorelai nodded politely while tapping her nails against the counter. "Okay, well...just let me know if he calls again. I'll take care of it."

Michel gave her a look that told her he was offended. "Do you not understand what I am saying? This man is _impossible_, Lorelai."

"Michel?" Lorelai asked calmly. "If he calls...let me know." With that, she wandered into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She stopped blankly upon seeing the sight before her.

"No, no...Dylan, I told you earlier. You can't put the apples in with the dumplings yet, they haven't had enough time to plump." Sookie said before rolling over the dough again with her rolling pin.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked, her coffee momentarily forgotten.

"Apparently, I can't take a decent leave. I just, I leave this place and I start having nightmares about pork chops being served without being cooked thouroughly, or cheescake that isn't moist. Oh, honey...I just-" Sookie shook her head, her flour-clad hands flying into the air. "I'm hopeless."

"Sookie..." Lorelai whispered, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's only been a month. We have a temporary chef who is perfectly capable of taking care of your menu until you can get back."

"But I _am_ back, and I can't leave." Sookie cried. "Do you see this?" She said, stopping a server from walking by. "This is supposed to be lamb roast with rosemary mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce glaze. Instead, it's lamb roast with rosemary potatoes and _orange_ glaze. Seriously, how hard can it be?"

Lorelai sighed and offered an apologetic smile at the server before letting him pass.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting our customers have their food. Sookie, people come here to experience the atmosphere, and the...the relaxation. It doesn't matter what kind of glaze they have. They don't care if-"

"Oh, I just don't know." She cried before tossing a dishtowel onto the counter. "Suzie has been keeping me up day and night, and Jackson...Jackson tries. But with Davey and Martha, he already has his hands full. I mean, I'll put it to you this way..you and Luke are lucky enough that Rory is already grown up and out of the house, because if you two ever have any kids, it would only add to the craziness."

Lorelai realized that Sookie's comment was only because of the stress she was under, but what she'd said caught on a thought that was sticking out in her mind. Choosing to leave it for later, she once again tried consoling Sookie. Seeing the temporary replacement for her friend standing in the corner, she waved him over. "See this nice man? He wants to help us. He wants to make the food that you make, so you cna go home to your babies, and to your husband. It's already been a month, Sook...things will start to calm down eventually."

"Eventually, yeah! When Suzie turns one, maybe. Or, who knows? Maybe she's one of those really loud babies who just keep crying, and crying...they cry so much it's just a freaking crying factory!"

"Lorelai!" Michel's voice came from the other room.

When Lorelai made an attempt to leave the room, Sookie followed her. "Where are you going? Lorelai, you can't just go."

"No, but you can." Lorelai said. "I'm going to go take care of this situation with Michel, and when I come back, if you're still here...sweets, I'm calling Jackson."

"Lorelai!" Michel bellowed again.

She sighed before offering Sookie a shrug. "I mean it, Sook. Get home."

* * *

Due to the craziness of the lunch rush at the Inn, Lorelai was unable to get out to visit Luke until later. She knew he wouldn't mind as it happened occasionally, but the thought still worried her that he could have. Her conversation with Sookie from earlier in the afternoon came back to her as she drove the Jeep down the streets of Stars Hollow. The house was big enough, and as Sookie had so blatantly put it, Rory had already moved out. 

Something about it didn't 'gel' right, though. As nice as the idea sounded, fear crept up inside as she thought of what happened the last time. Sure, things were so much better between them than they had been, and they'd been working at keeping the communication lines open. She was quick to point out when he did things that irked her, just as Luke wasn't about to let a chance slip by to bug her about her eating habits.

Frowning, Lorelai pulled her Jeep to a stop before the diner, her thoughts completely in a jumble within her head. She was reaching for the handle when she heard a voice behind her.

"I see you're going into the diner." Kirk said, walking up slowly to greet her.

"Why, yes...I am. It's what I do eveyday, Kirk." Lorelai said, not phased by his normally strange behavior.

"Very well then, Lorelai. Might I trouble you enough to purchase me something, though?" This time, his voice faltered a little, but it was still clear that he was trying his best to act official.

"Did Luke scare you enough to make you stay outside?" Lorelai asked, not doubting the answer.

Kirk shook his head firmly. "No, you see...mother was reading an article in an important magazine last week that said a study showed that a meal would be so much more enjoyable if it were eaten outside. Look around, Lorelai...your beloved Luke has no outdoor eating space available."

Lorelai smiled, clearly annoyed, but beginning to let her hunger get the best of her. "I understand, Kirk. Just come inside, and bring the food out here."

"I already tried, and succeeded only in having Luke throwing a dishtowel at me and swearing that if he caught me with one of his plates outside again, he's charge me triple for any scratches he found."

She couldn'y help but laugh, as it seemed like a comment that Luke would typically make. Seeing Luke headed for the door, she waved him off. "Love to stay and chat Kirk, but...I've gotta eat."

"You're making a mistake!" Kirk chimed as she opened the door.

Upon seeing Luke, the nerves that Lorelai felt inside slowly began to disentangle. Offering a smile, she shrugged. "You're starting to chase him off, it's a start."

Luke shook his head. "Why bother when I know that he'll come back?"

"You've got a point." Lorelai sighed. She kissed him, not caring for the moment that anyone else in the diner saw. It was a custom that she'd grown used to, and knew that if they were going to look, trying to hide it wouldn't stop them. "So, coffee?"

"Coming right up." Luke said, gesturing to the coffee pot as he went behind the counter. He glanced across the counter and Lorelai, and couldn't help but get the feeling that something about her was off. He knew her better than anyone else, at least that was what she herself had said. Despite that, Luke felt like whatever it was couldn't be pinpointed by a simple "what's wrong?". Placing the cup in front of her, he got to work on the order he already knew she'd place, and set it before her before she'd even moved. "Lorelai?"

She blinked once. Twice. Looking up at him, she was surprised to see the worry laced through his gaze. She felt guilt swimming in her gut, but decided to call it a delayed form of a hunger pang. The thoughts that were all competing for first place in her head weren't willing to silence themselves long enough for her to offer Luke a decent answer, and she owed him that. "Can you make this to go?"

"Sure." Luke asked. "Everything busy at the Inn?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said. It was, afterall, a fact. "I have to go. I'll see you at home?" She asked weakly.

Luke nodded before handing her the bag, staring at her warily as she left. Before he had a chance to even think about the fact that she hadn't kissed him goodbye, Luke was once again on the listening end of Kirk knocking on the door. "Aw, Jeez." He muttered. "Just come in!"

* * *

The day continued for Luke in the usual stream of hectic behavior. Eventually, Taylor came out of Doose's and convinced Kirk to go inside because of the commotion he was causing. Luke wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea, because he still had to deal with him either way. He got to the house that night and made dinner as usual. Lorelai seemed to have cheered up a little more than she had before, but something about the way she was acting bothered him. "Everything okay?" He asked when they laid in bed that night.

She nodded her head against his chest, because she herself could have sworn that it was true. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You've gotta stop overworking yourself, Lorelai. That Inn practically runs itself, I mean sure...you're the most important part, but..." Luke trailed off, rubbing her bare shoulder with his hand. He gave it a squeeze before kissing the top her of her head. "Sookie try and sneak back in today?"

"Yep. She kept saying that she was worried the kitchen wouldn't survive without her. Something about nightmares of rare meat, and bad desserts. I guess the kids really have her hands full." Lorelai sighed before settling her hand against the middle of his chest. The safe feeling she got when she was with him was something she realized long before she didn't feel anywhere else. He was making an attempt at helping her feel better, and she hated thinking that she could be shutting it down. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He muttered against her hair.

Lorelai bit her lip, the words she'd been preparing for the last month threatening to flow. She wanted them to; needed to vocalize what it ws she was feeling. Try as she might though, and the right words wouldn't come. Not wanting to spoil the perfect evening they'd been having, she settled for a kiss against his chest. "Night."


	15. Things Unexpected

**Author's Note: I'm sorry seems like it should be the first thing I say, because I swore that it wouldn't take this long to update. I wanted a chance to evaluate where this story was going, and think about what I'd truly like to happen. Once that's happened, chapters can start coming at a more regular schedule. Which, by the way...has happened.**

**Also, I've finally graduated, and will have plenty of time to be updating. I know, I know...but please bare with me. I hated putting anything on hiatus, as it was always my intention to finish this story.**

**Unless something goes wrong, you should be getting a chapter a week.**

**So yes...apologies. Hope you like the update. Review, please!**

* * *

The door to the diner opened, and Lorelai came rushing through. She sat at her usual spot at the counter, and tried her best to wait patiently while Luke was busy. "Luke?" She called, her patience having reached its peak. She'd been convincing herself for a week that she had to talk to him, but had only that morning decided that it was truly what she had to do.

Luke appeared from the kitchen with plate in hand, and offered her a nod. "Just a sec." He said, walking around the counter to place the order on a customer's table. "Hey."

Lorelai leaned toward him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Hey yourself. Coffee?"

Luke nodded, walking back around the counter to pour her a cup. "Busy morning?"

Taking a grateful sip from her cup, Lorelai nodded. "Yep. Everyone is just...buzzing around. Michel's being his usual self, going on about everything that's wrong with the customers. Sookie's still calling every hour on the hour trying to make sure we don't forget what the specials are, or that orders for new cookware have been turned in. And then, just when I think my day is finally evening out, I get a call from my mother."

"What did she want?" Luke asked, handing a customer his change.

"Something about being kind of passive at last week's dinner. She said a friend of hers is having a vow renewal or something, and instead of it being at the club, she thinks it should happen at the Inn." Lorelai replied, looking up at him to try and gauge his mood. "But that's not really why I came."

"Of course not. You came for the coffee." Luke mused, biting back the slightest hint of a smile.

"Mmm. I came for the coffee, but I stay for the man. Refill?" Lorelai held out her cup. She tapped her nails nervously against the counter-top as she watched him fill the mug.

Placing it in front of her, Luke could sense something in her jittery behavior. "This thing with Emily's got you this worked up?"

"What? Oh no, I'm fine." Lorelai took another sip from her coffee. "Actually-" She set her cup down on the counter before looking up at him. "There's something that I've been thinking about lately, and I've been pushing it away, and pushing it away...you know me, I figure if I ignore something long enough, it'll go away. But Britney's mental state isn't changing, so..." Lorelai offered a shrug as she took a breath. "There is something that I think I should-"

The sound of shouting came from outside, and she turned to see Taylor speaking rather loudly with someone who appeared to be a delivery man.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be about." She mused, laughing nervously as she turned around, only to find that Luke had already left from behind the counter. "Well-" She tried to continue, but already knew where he was headed. Whatever the issue with Taylor was, she knew that he'd be able to handle it. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she reached into the container sitting on the counter, and pulled out a muffin. Just as she was getting up from the counter, Ceasar was leaving the kitchen.

"Lorelai, you know you can't-"

"Shh...I know. Sorry. Tell Luke I'll pay for it later." Grabbing her purse, Lorelai headed back out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day continued in a wave of craziness. Emily called twice more; once to make sure that her reservation had indeed been set and then another to let Lorelai know that she'd be stopping by the Inn the next day to take a look at the surroundings. Lorelai had said that it was pointless, she had after all been there several times, and should already know what it looked like. Emily argued back that she needed to decide from which angle everything should be set.

It hit Lorelai then how odd it was. Her mother was planning someone's wedding, and while she knew in her heart that she didn't truly mind, a part of her wondered what it would be like. She shuddered soon after, thankful that she wasn't the one who Emily Gilmore was calling, asking if she preferred egg or pearl white on the ribbons.

Everything else had gone according to plan. Michel stayed at the front desk; checking people in and harassing people asking insane questions was his favorite thing to do. It left Lorelai to herself, tending to things in the office, and visiting with customers.

She was happy, or it at least appeared that way. Just when she was getting in the Jeep, she heard a familiar ring from her cell phone, and pulled it out to answer. "Good evening, daughter of mine. What is it that I can do to help you?"

On the other end, Rory stifled a laugh. "I'm up to my ears in deadlines, and I'm trying to come up with word to finish my article, but it just isn't working."

"So, you call me? You know you're better than I am with the word thing, kid." Lorelai answered, starting the Jeep before carefully pulling out of her spot.

"No, I just called to see how things have been. I needed a break. Five minutes, that's all you got." She replied with a tone that meant business, though she knew her mother would get the understated humor.

"Five minutes?" Lorelai replied, her mouth gaping open. "That doesn't exactly give me much to work with. What if I wanted to tell you my life story?"

"I already know your life story and even if I didn't, I'm sure that you could break it down into enough time." Rory replied.

"I guess that you're right. It just doesn't give me enough time talking to you. You know? It's like I'm sitting here driving, and-"

"You're driving when you're on the phone? You know you really aren't supposed to do that." Rory chided as she clicked through the on-line thesaurus.

"Yeah, well-" Lorelai shrugged, though Rory couldn't see her. "I'm perfectly fine, I can multi-task."

"You're down to three minutes, mom. I've gotta get this sent in tonight." Her daughter replied, feeling a little bit guilty about the time-line. In truth, she loved speaking to her mother, but knew that deadlines for the magazine meant business.

Sighing dramatically so Rory could hear, she ever so carefully pulled over to the side of the road. "There, I'm pulled over. Happy?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Okay, um...what do you want me to say? Oh, Grandma's friend..Rachel something, I don't know..anyway, she's having a vow renewal at the Inn in two weeks. Can you believe that? Anyway, Sookie keeps calling wanting to make sure everything's okay, and I keep giving her the same answer. Everything's fine." Lorelai said.

"And Luke? How is the old diner man, anyway? I haven't really heard from him in a while." Rory replied, quickly typing down a line as inspiration struck her.

Lorelai nodded, and cleared her throat. "Um...Luke's great. Diner's busy as always. Had a little trouble with Taylor this morning, but I think things turned out."

"That's great. Tell him I say hello whenever you get the chance." Rory replied.

"Will do. I take it that means you've gotta get going?" She asked, already fearing the answer.

"Yes, I do. But never fear, I'll be calling again when I can. Until then, would it kill you to check your e-mail every once in a while? I've sent you at least three in the past week, and you've yet to reply to one. Which reminds me that I should get back to Paris. Apparently she's still loving the idea of becoming a doctor."

"Paris as a doctor. Why does that idea still scare me?" Lorelai asked, shivering a little. "Mmm, so anyway..I guess I'll talk to ya later?"

"Yep," Rory replied, knowing it was time to get back to work. "Later, mom."

* * *

"Lukey, I'm home." Lorelai called, dramatically setting her purse down on the chair by the desk. From the kitchen, she could smell dinner cooking.

"Please don't call me that again, " Luke whined, spatula in hand as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Grin on her face, she sauntered over to him. "What do you mean? Does it bother you...Lukey?" She asked, purposefully kissing him right afterward.

"Now that I can deal with. Come on, dinner's almost done." Luke answered, pulling her into the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder as Lorelai perched herself at the table, and nodded in her direction. "So, how was your day?"

Slipping out of her shoes, Lorelai stood to get herself a drink. "You know, the usual. But Emily's stopping by tomorrow to make some plans for a ceremony she wants to be held there, and you know how my mother is, so I had to make a bit of an extra effort to make everything clean."

Luke nodded as he placed the food on their plates, and carefully placed them on the table.

Sitting across from him, Lorelai took a big bite. "Mmm..heaven."

Luke rolled his eyes as he pierced a piece with his fork. "I wouldn't go that far."

Shaking her head, Lorelai carefully swallowed a bite. "Compared to the day I had, this is perfect."

Something in what she said tipped him off, and Luke remembered their conversation that morning. "Mine wasn't exactly crystal clear either. That thing with Taylor this morning was about putting spring decorations in the town square. Apparently, not everyone agrees with his choice."

"Tragic," Lorelai added, shaking her head in dismay.

Luke nodded, swallowing his bite before speaking. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked, her mouth full of food so she couldn't say much else.

"Earlier, at the diner? Before the whole Taylor thing started, you said you had something to talk to me about." Luke said, grabbing a piece of salad on his fork.

"Oh," Lorelai replied, a little bit flustered by the fact that he remembered. Now that she had a chance to think about it, her mind seemed free of all words that would have described what she was trying to say. Despite everything happening around her-Sookie's new baby, and the ceremony to plan for Emily's friend-she couldn't think of a right way to put it to him. "I just...I've been thinking about things lately."

"Things?" Luke asked, almost afraid of what 'things' she referred to.

Lorelai nodded, hoping that she had enough courage to actually go through with it. As evidenced by the conversation at Luke's that morning, he'd apparently picked up on her change in behavior, and wanted to know the reason. "Yes, things."

Shrugging, Luke gestured for her to continue. "Just what are we talkin' about here?"

"Well," Lorelai set down her fork, feeling that it was the best way to set things aside. "Just...everything. Rory's doing a great job with the magazine...she says hello, by the way. Sookie's still at home with the baby. And then with my mother making actual efforts to get back into my life, like with this whole having me help her plan the renewal for the girl from the club..."

"Are you saying it's too much?" Luke asked, his face forming into a look of worry.

"Oh, no...no, not that." Lorelai replied, quickly taking a sip from her drink before continuing. "I guess I've just been wondering where it all...where it all leaves me. Us, really. I mean, not to imply that are futures are so completely intertwined, although I could suppose in a way that they are. But I just-I wonder, you know? I stay up at night sometimes, and I think about where things are headed, and with everything going on...it's hard, you know? It's hard to know where things are headed, and what exactly the future holds. I mean, I love you. I really, truly do. I'm not asking you to pull out your crystal ball. You don't have one, so it would be kind of weird if I did ask you. Anyway-" Lorelai paused for a breath, giggling a little uncomfortably as she saw the look on his face. "What?"

Luke sat with his face resting against his palm, listening intently to every word she had to say. He'd watched the way her eyes lit up on certain words, and the way she nervously wrung her hands together. It was evident that she'd been thinking about it, and truth be told that he had been as well. He'd been wanting her to bring it up, because he knew she was better at saying things than he was. It was apparent though that the time had come, and that the ball was in his court. She wanted to know what the future held, and he was supposed to answer her. "So, you're saying you want us to get married?" The words were out of his mouth before Luke even realized he'd actually used them, though as he saw the look on Lorelai's face somehow he got the feeling that he'd said the right thing.

Lorelai nearly choked on her drink as she heard him ask. It seemed so odd, yet at the same time completely normal. "What? I mean, I suppose if you wanted to..."

Luke cleared his throat, feeling suddenly nervous as he wasn't sure exactly what he'd say. "You heard me. Do you want to get married?"


	16. Sooner or Later

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what to think of this chapter to be honest. In reality, I've always had a little trouble writing the elder Gilmores. Don't get me wrong, I actually happen to love them. I don't know why, but pinpointing things they say is a little harder than writing the normal Lorelai and Luke banter. Anyway, I hope that you like it, and I'm sorry for the wait. :)**

* * *

"Go on, ring the doorbell."

"What? It's your parent's house. I figured you should be the one to ring the doorbell."

Lorelai sighed, shaking her head as she turned to look at Luke. "No, this whole thing was your idea."

"What?" Luke asked, clearly not understanding her. "How exactly was it _my_ idea?"

"Well, let's see. The conversation went something like this: You asked me if I wanted to get married. I said something like "Um, yeah. Yes...of course." It was followed by a chorus of "Okay then, it's settled", quickly followed by a "I have to tell Rory." So, I called Rory, only she didn't answer the phone. So, I left her a message. Then the thought occurred to me that I had to face my mother the next day, and I just knew that I couldn't exactly tell her and not tell my father, and then _you_were the one who suggested that we tell them at Friday's dinner. So, here we are. It's Friday, we're about to go in and eat dinner. Did you catch all of that, or would you like me to type you out a flier, because I'm pretty sure I could do that, too." Lorelai managed to utter all in one breath.

Luke shook his head, not at all surprised by Lorelai's outburst. "Take it easy, I don't want to have to be giving you CPR as soon as someone answers the door."

"Well how can someone answer the door if no one knows we're here?" Lorelai asked. "Sorry. I'm being completely irrational, and we should just go home."

"Fine," Luke replied, walking forward the extra few inches to press the doorbell. "Happy?"

"Mmm, yes. Very."

"You are crazy. You know that, right?" Luke asked, hearing footsteps approaching the door.

"Ah, but it's one of the many reasons you love me, Mr. Danes." Lorelai grinned and took hold of his hand just as the maid pulled open the door.

"Please come in," She said. "May I take your coats?"

It was then that Emily made her appearance. "Well, there you two are. I was beginning to think I should be expecting a phone call explaining one reason or another as to why you wouldn't be coming."

Lorelai shrugged off her coat and handed it to the maid. "Thank you. Well, you know Mom, the traffic is just completely atrocious. Well, I'm not sure that's the word I'd use. But you knew that we were coming, so here we are."

Emily nodded quietly before gesturing to the living room. "Very well then. Your father is in his study, but he should be out shortly. I'm very glad I have the opportunity to speak with you. Now, I know that when I was at the Inn the other day, we agreed it would be best to hold the ceremony outdoors. It would have so many factors that could complicate things, though. For example, the weather could change at any minute. The last thing Milly would want to have her day ruined would be to have rain the very moment she renews her vows." She waved her hand, a signal that she wanted to dismiss the subject. "Drinks?"

Luke and Lorelai both told her what they wanted, and sat comfortably on the sofa across from Emily. "So-" Lorelai stared down at her drink, watching the liquid swish from side to side. She could practically feel Luke tensing beside her, and had they been any other place, she probably would have said something.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

Her head quickly jerked up, having been broken from her train of thought. "Hmm?"

"You said 'So', and although I think it would be best if we refrained from conversation until your father comes in, we can't simply sit here. You know your father and realize that it could take him a minute to break away from the telephone. So, what is it?" Emily rested her drink calmly against her other hand and observed the two sitting across from her. Luke had been attending Friday dinners for some time, and while he wasn't always there, he generally seemed somewhat anxious in her presence. She'd chalked it up to how he'd been raised and the town he lived in; Luke wasn't accustomed to the formalities that she at times presented him with. Still, as she watched them, Emily couldn't help but notice that something seemed...different.

At that moment, Richard appeared in the doorway. "Oh, good. I apologize. We've been having issues with an account, but it looks as if now everything has been cleared up."

"That's great." Luke said, if for nothing more than to break the silence. Richard nodded in approval, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hope I didn't miss anything." Richard said before taking his seat next to Emily.

"Lorelai was just about to tell me something actually. You didn't miss anything significant." Emily replied.

It wasn't right. Timing, maybe. Or the fact that the moment she opened her mouth, the maid came to inform them that dinner was ready. She'd tell them, Lorelai knew, but she needed the right moment.

Dinner passed with each of them passing on random anecdotes about their week. Luke had even mentioned an instance at the diner, and when his confidence fell, Lorelai piped right in. It was something they'd gotten good at; the reading each other, and knowing just when to say something and when to not speak at all. Lorelai counted it as a good thing, and knew that he did as well.

"Well, Mom, you'll have to give compliments to the cook for me. That was probably one of the most edible things I've had in a while." Lorelai smiled appreciatively, knowing that if she were to brighten the mood it might make telling them a little easier.

"It's nothing, Lorelai. Besides, you wouldn't be giving compliments had you been here yesterday. The potatoes were dry, and I won't even tell you about the salad. How hard is it to dice tomatoes? The whole thing was just-"

The plan had been formulated carefully. Butter them up, then break the news. She hadn't gotten a spare moment to confer with Luke, but she hoped that he'd go along with it. Still, Lorelai saw him staring back from across the table, and could hear her mother rambling about all the things that had gone wrong with the previous night's meal. She began to realize that there would never be a perfect moment. "Luke and I are getting married."

The sound of a fork clattering to a plate. She brought a napkin up to clean away what no one else saw; invisible crumbs. Whether it was a stalling tactic or a moment that allowed her to gain composure no one knew. "You couldn't think of a better way to tell us?"

Lorelai winced inwardly, though she knew it had been coming. She was about to make an excuse when she heard Luke speaking from across the table.

"It's a recent...development. She wanted to tell you guys, but everything got interrupted." He offered.

"I see." Emily reached for her drink and took a sip before setting it back down on the table. She glanced in Richard's direction and hoped he'd say something.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, then." He said.

"That's...it?" Lorelai asked, looking suspiciously between the two of them. "No "What are you doing with this man?" or "Lorelai, how many times do you have to do this before you realize that it just won't work?" "

"If that was what you were looking for, I'm sorry." Emily said. "I wish you had gone a different way in telling us, and I know that regardless of anything I say, you'll go through with it. At least, I hope that you will."

Luke nodded. "We will."

"Well, congratulations then." Richard stood, moving to shake his hand. It was a simple gesture, though one that seemed to break the tension.

* * *

"That went easier than expected." Lorelai laughed, closing the truck door as they made their way up to the house.

"Well, I guess you could take that as a good thing." Luke replied and followed right behind her.

They made their way in, Lorelai dropping her purse and slipping off her shoes along the way. "I guess I should, huh? But it's like in one of those movies when something really, really good happens. And it's great and people are happy. Still, they keep waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Luke asked, linking his arms around her waist.

Lorelai shrugged, her hands moving to his neck. "For something. Anything. The wicked witch to fly in, casting a spell. Someone to come in, guns firing. Or-"

"You've seen too many movies. You get that, right?" Luke asked, his lips mere inches from hers.

Lorelai grinned. "We're doing this. I just-all of this time, and now? It's happening. It's happening, and all I can think is that-" Lorelai paused, her eyes darting up to meet his. She'd known him, and on some level loved him, for years. They'd been together before and things had happened. But they were there, and they got past it. "I love you."

It was one of the things he didn't say much. Not because he didn't want to or he didn't mean it, but just because he didn't. No one had ever criticized him for it, at least once they truly knew him. Despite all that, Luke found himself actually wanting to say it back. "I love you, too." He replied, just seconds before pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
